


Project Miss Kitty (A Nightwing YJ FanFic) SEQUEL to Project Cat-Call

by Madamrussia13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Help my soul, I did a bad, Lemon, Love, Smut, refinding love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Please read the first book to not have questions that could be aswered if you read the first book.)</p><p>A lot's happened in the past seven years.</p><p>First. Robin broke away from Batman, but I don’t know where he went. Second, mom. My first mission after my training, I was sixteen years old, and she ended up in a coma from a bullet hitting a place that it shouldn't have. Dad doesn’t like me calling him dad in public but sometimes that doesn’t stop me.</p><p>I'm currently 21 years old and working at a bar run by Travis, the man who supplies me with my weapons. He also lives in Bludhaven so it's quite the ride on Fury, my motorcycle. I also own an apartment in Bludhaven. It not a penthouse, but it's no hovel either, though I primarily live at dad’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter! Miss Kitty!

"Yo, Kitty!" Travis says, snapping his fingers in front of me. Stunned for a moment I’d forgotten when I gave up Dick I also gave up being Catgirl too. As of now I'm Miss Kitty, killer of the evil and saver of those in need. Cheesy but true.

"What's up Trav?" I asked. It was my night off but I wasn't feeling up to seeing dad tonight. "This is from that suspicious looking guy from the end of the bar." Travis said, placing a scotch in front of me. I looked at the end of the bar to see the man Travis was talking about. He was obese, practically bald, and had a creeper grin. To make matters worse, he was wearing a wife beater.

I sighed and swirled my finger around in the drink. I slowly watched the pink color of my nail polish turn black and scoffed, the drink was spiked. I gave the drink back to Travis and got off the stool to walk towards the creeper. "Hey there lover boy." I said, cocking my hip out. The guy licked his lips and I smirked. I grabbed his shirt and brought him real close. "You just made the worst mistake of your life." His smile faded as I flipped him off the stool and onto the bar floor. I brought my heel to his neck. "Just because a girl wears tight clothes doesn't mean you can spike her drink." I picked him off the ground and carried him out the door. "If I see you again, you'll be needing plastic surgery." I said. The man spat and left. If you couldn't tell, I'm basically the bouncer for Travis' bar.

Sitting back at the stool I sighed and rested my head on the bar bed. "Hey, Kitty, you okay?" Travis asked. "I'm fine just action deprived. Just taking down scum like that guy isn't as fun as it used to be."

"Cheer up, I'll make ya a drink on the house if ya'd like." I turned my head to look at Travis, when something caught my eye on the television. "Travis turn the TV up." I said. Travis did as I said and I could hear the reporter say, "Someone has broken into the Bludhaven Conservatory and--" I didn't need to hear the rest I was too excited to listen.

"Travis I'm heading out, I'll be back for my stuff later. Take care of Fury for me. One scratch and you’ll end up-well you get the idea." I said heading to the back room.

I stripped down to my underwear and held my cat pendant necklace in my hand. It was a graduation present I guess. Graduating to Miss Kitty. Dad said it was filled with Martian morphing abilities. allowing me to change faster and it morphs to my body when I fight. Plus it's got some cool settings on it as well. It was a full body cheetah suit with a hood to hold my hair in, much like my mom’s leather one. I also had a whip, goggles that were originally my moms, my black gloves with claws at the fingers, and black heeled boots.

After I changed I went out the back exit and climbed to the roof. Lunging off the side of the building I swiftly made my way to the conservatory. As I got closer I could smell a familiar scent. It was the pheromone that Aunt Pam gives off, but what is she doing so far from Gotham?

I slowly cut the window open and fell into the vine infested building.

"Ivy?" I called. "Ivy, are you in here? If--" I was cut off by a vine being wrapped around my waistline. "Who are you!? And why are you here?!" Aunt Pam came out of the shadows, riding one of her hybrid plants. "I could ask you the same thing." I sassed. Now I know it's a bad idea to sass someone who has you dangling a little over ten feet in the air.... But I was always sassy with her. "Ru--I mean Kitty?" Aunt Pam shook her head, it was now that I realized something was wrong. Her eye were red and not green, like usual. "Ivy! You're having a moment, let me help you." I said, taking out a syringe. Ever since the Joker stabbed her with that whatever serum, she'll fuzz out and I'll have to bring her back. "We've done this before, let me help you, please." I lifted up my goggles so she could see my eyes. I was about to stick her when a deep voice said, "Stop!" The voice must've scared Aunt Pam because she jacked me around for a moment, causing me to lose hold of the syringe. I sadly looked at the broken syringe with the serum spilt on the granite floor.

"Hey, ya need help?" I turned toward the voice. It was a man probably around my age in a black suit with a blue bird emblem across his chest. I glared at him. "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." I said, wiggling my fingers at him. Probably not the best time to quote disney but it kept things light.

He opened his mouth to say something when Aunt Pam sent him flying with one of her vines. I sighed. "Men. Can't trust them to leave a girl to her own devices can they?" I said, slipping out of the vines grip.

As I ran across other vines and dodged others, I finally made it to the man and Aunt Pam. He was tied up in one of her vines and it looked like she was screaming at him. I rolled my eyes and decided to just sneak up behind her.

"Sorry AP." I whispered, plunging my backup syringe into her shoulder. She hissed and let mystery man go. "AP! You okay?" I asked holding her in my arms. "K-Kitty?" She asked drowsily. I nodded and she blacked out. I heard a groan and my mood darkened. I placed Aunt Pam down and got up to go share my colorful vocabulary with that idiot from earlier.

He was hunched over on his side, I scoffed and kicked him over. Grabbing his collar I brought him close to my face. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how badly you've...screwed...up?" I looked at his face and started to blush. His face was slack but his gaze was harsh. I dropped his head and he fell back with a thud. "You--you're just lucky I have to take her," I gestured to Aunt Pam. "Back to Gotham with me or I'd make your face unrecognizable." I scooped Aunt Pam under my arm and used my whip to leave the Conservatory, leaving the unnamed man behind.


	2. Pancakes

"Aunt Pam. Why were you so far away from Gotham?" I asked her. Of course she was still unconscious so I wasn't expecting an answer. I sighed as I left her apartment in Gotham and left for dad's house. It was about two in the morning so why not seek in and crash there? Tomorrow I would have to watch Tim and Damian while dad was doing business things anyway. I smiled to myself as I crawled in through the window. It was the Damian's room. I thought he'd be asleep by now, but he sat up when he heard the window close.

"Ruby?" Damian asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. I smiled as I walked over to him. "No. I'm an assassin and I'm here to take you away, FOREVER!" I said in a deep voice, hopping on his bed. "So tell me, why are you still up?" I asked, bringing Damian closer to me.

"I knew you would come early, you always do, and I can't sleep." He answered. "You want me to sing to you?" I asked him. He nodded and snuggled closer to me. I sighed and began to sing.

"Goodnight my someone, goodnight my love. Sleep tight, my someone,

sleep tight, my love. Our star is shining it's brightest light for goodnight, my love, for goodnight.

Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be sweet dreams to carry you close to me.

"I wish they may and I wish they might now goodnight, my someone, goodnight true love can be whispered from heart to heart. Then lovers are parted they say, but I must depend on a wish and a star, as long as my heart doesn't know who you are.

"Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams there be sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish they may and I wish they might

Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight. Goodnight, Goodnight." With each ending 'goodnight' I kissed his head. He was fast asleep and holding onto me for what felt like almost dear life. Even if I'd wake up with a numb arm, I stayed with Damian and fell asleep holding him in my arms.

"Ruby! Wake up! You're hurting me!" I small voice said as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down to see I had Damian in a headlock and I jolted awake and let go of my little brother. "Sorry, Damian." I said, getting off the bed. I stretched and yawned, noticing that I was still in my suit I sighed. "I'm going to shower and change before I make breakfast, alright?" Damian nodded and I went to my room to shower. I pushed the reverse button on my pendant and watched as costume receded into the pendant.

"Ah, that's the stuff." I moaned under the hot water. Rinsing my hair I could smell the strawberries from my shampoo mix into my hair.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed a letter on my bed. It was from dad. 'You are invited to the Wayne Masquerade Ball' it read and I scoffed at the fancy writings. "So you're finally allowing me to be seen by the press?" I muttered to myself. This would be my first social event since... Dick lived in the manor.

I quickly changed and tried to block the thoughts of Dick.

"Come on boys! I'm making my specialty today! So get down fast before I eat all of it for you!" I declared, knocking on both of the boy's doors. Then I scurried downstairs to start making my house famous, chocolate chip pancakes with my own strawberry syrup that i made with mom when she was still around. I always pretend to get angry with Tim when he puts bananas on his because that's what mom used to do. If it wasn't bananas it was something else weird.

"Good morning Ruby." Tim said, sitting at the bar. "Morning Tim." I leaned back to see Damian close behind him. "Morning Damian." I smiled and flipped the pancakes onto their plates. "Go on. Tell me how they are." They looked at each other then dug into their food. I gave a small laugh. "Alright. When you're done, let me know. I'll be in the rec. room." I grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle before I'd left.

"Bark!" Ace called, rushing to jump on me. I laughed. He was Bruce's dog but I take care of him the most. "Whoa boy." I said, pushing him off me. "I hope you haven't eaten John yet." After Lucius passed, mom got me a new cat that I named John. I named him after Dick's middle name.

I patted Ace's head and continue to walk to the rec. room.

"Alright Ruby!" Tim called. "This time I'll have you on the floor." I gave a laugh thinking about last time he said that. "Bring it on."


	3. Safe to Dance

"Dick! Calm down!" Wally said, shaking me. I'd been mumbling incoherent words as I sat on the couch ever since Ruby kissed me and left on that bus. "Look, I know you two had a thing but you need to get over it. Go out with Zatanna and get Ruby out of your head." I nodded. Yeah, what was I thinking. Why stress over one girl when I have another one waiting. "Thanks Wally. You always know how to cheer me up." I smiled and went ask Zatanna out.

However. Even after all the dates I'd been on, I could never forget Ruby. She was my first girlfriend and it was my fault that she'd left. Now, as Nightwing, i protect a different city. Bludhaven. Currently I'm looking into whoever has broken into the Conservatory. Looking in I see two women. One looks like Poison Ivy but I don't recognize the other girl, and what's Ivy doing so far from Gotham? I narrowed my eyes. There was only one way to find out.

"Stop!" I yelled. I jumped down and saw Ivy jacking the girl around. "Hey, ya need help?" I asked. The girl had goggles on top of her head, wore a full body cheetah suit and glared at me. "I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day." She said, wiggling her fingers at me. I opened my mouth to say something when a vine sent me flying. I gave a grunt of pain as I was slammed against a wall. When I recovered I went to grab my sticks, but I was picked up by Ivy before I could even touch them. "You! Who are you?" Ivy screamed. Before I could answer her she screeched, arched her back, and dropped me.

I hunched over on my side, I heard a scoff and felt the pain of a kick pushing me over. Grabbing my collar I was brought close to the mystery girl's face. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how badly you've...screwed...up?" She looked at me and started to blush. I'm not sure why, but she just shook it off and dropped my head. Which hurt. A lot. "You-you're just lucky I have to take her," she gestured to Ivy. "Back to Gotham with me or I'd make your face unrecognizable." She scooped Ivy under her arm and used her whip to leave the Conservatory, leaving me behind. I slowly got up with a groan.

That girl kicks hard, I thought as I made my way to the nearest Zeta tube entrance. Flashing into the Batcave. "Hello Master Dick. To what do we owe this surprise visit?" Alfred asked as I sat at the Bat Computer. "Just doing some research Al. Nothing too big. I'll be gone by morning." I said, typing away on the keys. "Very well sir."Alfred said, leaving me in the cave.

I looked for hours for who that girl could be but I just couldn't find a single hint! I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I hadn’t had any sleep and the boys down at the station might start freaking out if their best cop has gone missing. I sighed and got out of the chair. "Ah, I'm glad I caught you." I turned to see Bruce behind me. "I have a friend coming in from Bludhaven and I was hoping I could convince you to keep an eye on her at the ball." He said, handing me an invite.

I sighed. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I rubbed my eyes again and yawned. "Get some sleep, Dick." Bruce put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Bruce, I'll see you tonight." I yawned once more and left for home through the Zeta tube.

 

Ruby's POV

 

My heels clicked on the floor as I ran up the stairs to knock on both of the boys' rooms. “Boys!" I call. "Boys, you'd better be ready! Don't make me come in there!" I adjusting my dress. "Come on! Guests are already arriving!" After finishing my rant at the boys I quickly put my hair up into a bun and ran back down the stairs. Alfred was greetings guests and dad was mingling with other high class people. I took a deep calming breath and went to the buffet table, stealing a glass of cider from a passing waiter.

My first ball as an adult and it's as boring as watching dad work on Wayne Tec. stuff. "Hey." Someone said behind me. I jolted a little but turned to see a man around my age, smiling down at me. "You must be Katharine." He said. I nodded and put out my hand for him to shake. "Kitty." I said. Being away for so long I'd forgotten about the name change. Katharine Ruby Wayne. Mom fought to keep Ruby in my name. She always wanted me to stay her little gem.

"Richard." He took my hand and gave a questioning look. "You've got a strong grip for such a small girl." I gave a coy giggle. "Well my father ensured that I'd be able to take care of myself."

"And who might your father be?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, I--" I cut myself off as I saw Damian and Tim near another table. They were smiling and talking. I smiled darkly. "Could you excuse me?" I said, leaving Richard behind and walking towards the boys.

"Boys? You're not up to something, right?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. "No, why would you think that?" Tim asked. "Because the only time you two are ever not at each other's throats is when you're plotting something. So out with it." They looked at each other and sighed. "See that guy that you were talking to?" Tim said, gesturing towards Richard. "Well, Damian and I have a bet to see--"

"Excuse me." Dad said, tapping me on the shoulder. "As your father I think I deserve your first dance." He extended his hand to me and I hesitantly took it. I'd danced with dad before, just never with so many people around.

"Remember, just look at me." Dad said. I know he was trying to give me a confidence boost, but it wasn't working. I could hear the whispers, feel the eyes, my body tightened up. I closed my eyes and set my head on dad's chest. We stayed like that until someone tapped dad on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The voice asked. I lifted my head to see Richard. Dad nodded and left me in front of Richard. "Care to dance?" He asked, bowing and extending his hand to me. I took his hand and he pulled me towards him. He held me gently in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, it's just that I don't like having so many eyes on me." I said, not looking him in the eye. He laughed and spun me around. "Well it's sorta hard not to look." I blushed. "Hey, if you're nervous just look at me. And if you want, picture me naked." I blushed harder but laughed none the less. "Besides the music's great." He said. It wasn't till he said that, did I finally hear what song was playing.

My blood ran cold. I took a step back from Richard. "I-I have to go." I said in a whisper. I let go of Richard and scurried off the dance floor and out onto the nearest balcony. I felt sick. Why? Why did they have to play THAT song? "So this is love" from Walt Disney's Cinderella... It was our song. Dick and I's. But why did they have to play that song here and now of all times?!

"Did I do something wrong?" I jumped at the sound of Richard's voice. "No, I just have... bad memories of that song." I said, looking over the garden. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be haunted by things like that." I gave a small laugh as I wiped away my silent tears. "Now you're just saying things. I've been merely an object for my father to show off for so long, I don't deserve your compliments."

"No. You do. You're are a beautiful girl and I want to know what's wrong. It can't just be the song, so what is it?" I gave another empty laugh. "It was my ex boyfriend and I's song. I'd already loved the song, but he made it ours."

"So what happened?" Richard asked. "He went and kissed another girl. Sure it was just a kiss but it tore me apart so I broke it off with him." I sighed. "Still, that song reminds me of him. Of what we had."

Richard sighed. "Alright, come with me." He said, taking my hand. "What are you-"

"I'm going to take your mind off of this gloomy topic, and I'm guessing you don't want to go back inside, right?" I nodded my head. So we began talking about ourselves. Walking through the garden.

"You live in Bludhaven? And as a cop no less. It's funny how our paths have never crossed till now." I gave a small laugh. "Oh? And why's that?" He gave a smirky smile. "Because I work at a bar near the station."

"Really? So you're the one the others keep talking about." He gave a deep laugh. "Hey, ya think you could make me a free drink if I visit?" I shook my head. "I don't work behind the bar. I make sure to keep everyone safe."

"Like the bouncer?" His eyes were wide when he asked that. I nodded. "Whoa." His eyes went wider. I just shrugged. "Keeping people safe is what I like to do."

"So, then who keeps you safe?" Richard asked. "I do of course." I said, running my hand over a shrubbery. I turned my head when I felt Richard touch my shoulder. "Here." He held up an orange tiger lily. "May I?" I nodded and he placed the flower in my hair. "There. You look perfect." His hand lingered on my cheek. I could feel him lean closer and we both closed our eyes. However, when I felt our lips brush, I smirked and pushed away from him. "Never on a first date." I said waving my finger at him. As I started to walk away I heard Richard say, "Oh so this is a date now?"

"No, but if it was," I looked him up and down. "I still wouldn't."

"Oh, did you feel that?" He faked a shiver. "I think I just got a cold shoulder." I laughed. "Maybe you did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I gave him a suggestive look and kept walking. "Come on. The party's almost over and I don't wanna miss some of the chocolate cake they're serving." I said, looking back at Richard just enough to see that he was brewing a plan in at least one of his two heads. "Come on Richard, staring at me isn't going to get cake any faster." He shook his head. "Right. Coming!" He called after me. I gave a final laugh before we went inside.

 

"So, I see you and Mr. Richie Rich hit it off well." Damian grumbled. "Damian? Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "He's just a sore loser." Tim said, flipping through channels on the television. "Am not!" Damian stomped his foot firmly on the ground. "Boys! What are you even talking about?!" I yelled making both boys look at me. "Tim made a bet with me that you would kiss that guy by the end of the night. I said you wouldn't... BUT YOU DID! And now I've lost twenty dollars!"

"You didn't lose it. I have it right here." Tim said, tauntingly swaying the twenty dollar bill around. "Tim, I didn't kiss him. He tried to kiss me, but there was absolutely no lip hugging." I said, taking the dollar from him. "And Damian this twenty dollar bill is now mine, because of your agreeing to this bet in the first place." I yawned. "Goodnight boys. I'll see you in the morning." I stretched and left for my room.


	4. File A Date

It's been a week, I’ve gotten a haircut courtesy of Alfred, and the only thing I could think about was Richard. I'd been tapping my pen on my desk for about an hour just thinking of him. "Here." Dad slammed a stack of papers on my desk, taking me away from my dreamworld. "These need to be filed and stored in the archives." I sighed. Dad had made me his secretary because he thought that I needed a real job other than at the bar. "And I want no visitors today." Those were his last words before he left me alone with this three feet tall stack of papers.

By noon I was already two thirds done with the work when my door opened behind me. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne isn't allowing any visitors today." I sighed. "Probably jacking off to how much money he's earned this semester." I mumbled.

"Kitty you shouldn't say such naughty things." I turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Richard?" Yep, the smirk on that face was unmistakable. It was Richard. "Hey Kitty. I thought you worked in Bludhaven." I fumbled around with some papers, not meeting his eyes. "I do, but my father thought that a day job would improve my social abilities." I turned to put the papers I had in their respective cream colored folders. "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I was here to see Bruce." I heard him step closer. "But I guess I'll just take you instead." I jumped at the feeling of his breath on my neck and lost my grip on some of the papers. "I can't do that. I have to finish this work." I said, bending down to retrieve the fallen papers. "Oh come on. You can't just stay here all day. Come on, tell Bruce you're going on a break and have lunch with me." I sighed, putting the papers in a folder then on my desk. It was about time for my lunch break, but that doesn't excuse his weird behavior. "Why are you doing this?"

"How else am I going to get you to kiss me?" I whipped around to look at Richard, that stupid smirk still covering his face. He shrugged. "You said that you never kiss on a first date and you also said that the ball wasn't a date. So, how am I going to kiss you if we don't even go on a first date?" I sighed.

"If I say yes, hypothetically, where would we go?" I crossed my arms and looked him up and down. He was wearing a button up, white shirt. A navy blue blazer with matching pants and black dress shoes.

"I was thinking ice cream and then a walk in the park." He said, looking me up and down. "Also, you look lovely in that outfit." I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white button down blouse. I've worn better. "I'm only saying yes because I want to get out of this office." Richard smiled. "Then after you my lady." He said, opening the door for me. "I'm not your lady." I said, pointing a finger at him as I exited my office.

"Not yet." I heard him chuckle. I rolled my eyes as an embarrassed smile danced on my lips. "So what's your little ice cream shop called?" I asked as he pushed the ground floor button on the elevator. "Mr. Freezies' Ice Cream Emporium." He said.

"And how are we getting there? No wait, where is it? I've never heard of it before, and I like to believe I've been to every ice cream joint in the city."

"One, we're walking and two, it just opened up a few days ago." He said as we stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. I made the the OH face and said, "So, while we're walking may I ask why you were going to see Mr. Bruce?" I asked, pushing the door open and leavening the golden gates that was the Wayne building. "I was going to compare notes on something that's not really all that important." I sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. I wasn't that interested anyways." I turned my head away like I was actually hurt by his words. "Hey, don't be mad. It's just something between Bruce and I. Besides, you see like the type of girl who probably wouldn't find it interesting anyways." I shrugged. "I might not. But you shouldn't judge a girl by where she works or how she dresses." I gave a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind for next time." Richard smirked. "Oh so you've already planned a next time, have you?" I poked his chest and he pretend to stumble. "Ow. You poked my heart." He said in a baby voice. "Sure, now would you like to tell me which why we're going?" I said as we stood on the corner of the street. "Just follow me." Richard said, taking my hand. My heart fluttered a bit when he did this because no one has ever been this straightforward with me since well... Dick.

"Tada!" Richard declared as we skidded to a halt in front of the ice cream shop. It was brightly colored and it had a huge line in front of it. "How are we supposed to get in if the line is so long?" I asked, but Richard just winked at me and started dragging me to the front of the line, despite my protests. "Hey, Megan!" Richard said, looking at the girl behind the front counter and I gasped. "Megan?!" It was her. Really her. Megan Morose, my best friend. "Kitty?!" We just stared at each other till Richard spoke up. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah," I said. "My father and her uncle are good friends. We spent a lot of time together." I giggled. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Are you two here for the ice cream?" She asked. I nodded. "Richard here is taking me on a date." I announced, patting his arm at his names. "Oh, so, follow me and I'll take you to your seats." She took two menus and we followed closely behind her. "Here ya go. Your server will be with you shortly." She smiled and left Richard and I alone. "So how do you know Megan?" I asked, leaning on the table. "I've known her since I was thirteen years old." He said, twirling his right index finger on the table, not meeting my gaze. "Really? So have I. It's getting weirder that we haven't met before the party." I smiled brightly as our waiter came over. "I'm Greg." He said gesturing to his name tag. "I'll be your waiter today." His eyes trailed over my in a way that made me cross my arms over my chest. He frowned and Richard cleared his throat. "I think I'll have two scoops of Apricot Ice cream with some hot fudge on top in a bowl."

"And I'd like the Oreo ice cream on a cone, please." I said, barely making eye contact with Greg. "Sure thing doll." I flinched slightly when he called me doll. When he left Richard said, "Hey, you okay?" He placed his hand outstretched to me, almost asking me to take it, and I sighed as I did. "Yeah, it’s just that I have bad memories of people calling me DOLL." I emphasized doll in a nasty tone. I turned towards the nearest TV that had subtitles.

"And in other news, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, recently escaped Arkham Asylum." Speak of the devil. I thought as I looked at my left hip. "Citizens are warned and should take caution." Richard whistled. "Man, I forgot how crazy Gotham could be." I tried to laugh off my uneasiness to say, "Yeah. But it's not so bad. Where there's a villain there's always a hero." Richard smiled at me and I felt a striking flutter go through my heart. "At least that's what my father always says." I could feel a blush creep onto my face as I noticed Richard was still holding my hand. "Well," I pulled my hand away from his and placed both hands in my lap. "How about you? What was your growing up situation like?" I asked, pushing the conversation onto him. "I lost my parents when I was young and then I became a ward to--"

"Here you are." Greg said, handing me my cone and practically dropping Richard's ice cream on the table. "I added a cherry on the house." Greg said, giving me a sickening wink. I rolled my eyes and started to lick the dripping ice cream off the cone as I watched Greg leave again. "What a creep." Richard said, narrowing his eyes in Greg's general direction. "Yeah, but at least I got a free cherry out of it." I said, plucking of the cherry the stem then I placed the cherry stem on my tongue.

In less than ten seconds I had the stem tied and on my napkin. I sighed. "So," I looked up at Richard's astonished face. "How's your ice cream?" I asked, swirling my tongue around the sides off the cone. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't teasing Richard a little bit. "It's good." He said, hurrying a scoop into his mouth. I laughed and stood. "Come on, if we're going to go for that walk in the park, we'd better leave now." I said, waiting for Richard to stand up too.

When he did he also pulled out his wallet to place the money on the table. "Alright. Let's blow this Popsicle stand." Richard said, smirking a little. "Pun intended." I rolled my eyes and started for the front, Richard stepping in toe with me.

"Bye Megan!" I call as we head towards the small park across the street. "I've got fifteen minutes." I said, checking my watch. "So lead on MacDuff." I took another lick of my ice cream that was almost gone at this point and smirked as I watched Richard out of the corners of my eye. "See something you like?" I asked as we started to walk the stone path of the park.

"Maybe." He said, returning my smirk. We stared at each other until I say, "So, if you're going to make me, 'your lady', as you put it, why don't you ask me a question, then I'll ask you one, and we'll go from there."

"Alright, what was your school life like?" He asked. I nearly choked on my ice cream. "Okay, well, I was home schooled up until ninth grade, spent practically half a year in school, moved and became home schooled again. And I've only ever stepped on a college campus for an art class I do for fun." I said, pretending it was no big deal and waiting for the question I always love answering. "What kind of art class?" There it was. "Life Drawing." I said, licking a finger that had some cream on it making a nice popping noise when it left my lips. Richard made a strange face. "You mean you sit in a room and draw naked people?" I gave him an innocent smile. "No." I took a long lick of my ice cream. "I'm a model." I say, and I could practically see the dirty images racing through his head. "But I've never been drawn naked." I saw him give a sigh, almost in relief.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question." I took a bite out of my cone. "Besides being a man on the edge by day, what else do you do?"

"A man on the what?" He asked. I laughed. "A police officer." Richard blushed. "Oh, after work I usually just go home and work on some other case. It's actually been a while since I've done anything fun. Like eat ice cream with a pretty girl. What about you?"

"I usually just do that art class. And, like this weekend, I'll pick up the boys and we'll spend the weekend together." I could see Richard tense up. "You have sons?" When he asked this I could feel some ice cream go up my nose as I started laughing. "God no! I take care of my brothers every other weekend for my father. They were at the party but I never introduced you to them. Tim's almost seventeen and Damian's ten." I felt my hip buzz and noticed that my break was up. "We'd better head back." I said, throwing the last bit of my cone to the birds. "Let's go."

 

Richard's POV

 

'Dick!' Megan's voice rung in my head as Kitty and I sat in the ice cream shop. 'Dick! Do you have any idea on who you are talking to?'

'Um, my potential next girlfriend?' I answered her and I could almost hear her face palm. 'No! That's Ruby!' I froze for a moment as I looked at the girl in front of me. "So how do you know Megan?" She asked, leaning on the table. "I've known her since I was thirteen years old." I said, twirling his right index finger on the table, not meeting my gaze. "Really? So have I. It's weird we haven't met before the party." Kitty smiled brightly. 'Gee what a coincidence huh Dick?' Megan's voice said. Our waiter's voice called me back to reality when he said, "I'm Greg." He said gesturing to his name tag. "I'll be your waiter today." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. Greg frowned and I cleared his throat. "I think I'll have two scoops of Apricot Ice cream with some hot fudge on top in a bowl." I said.

"And I'd like the Oreo ice cream on a cone, please." Kitty said, barely making eye contact with Greg. "Sure thing doll." I could see Kitty flinch slightly when he called her doll. When he left I asked, "Hey, you okay?" I outstretched my hand to her and she sighed as she took it. "Yeah, just that I have bad memories of people calling me DOLL." She emphasized doll in a nasty tone. 'Gee. Who else hates being called doll that we know?'

'Megan. I get it. You think she's Ruby. But she's not.' I looked around to look for Megan to give her a glare when my eyes fell on a TV.

"And in other news, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker, recently escaped Arkham Asylum. Citizens are warned and should take caution." I whistled. "Man, I forgot how crazy Gotham could be." I said. Kitty laughed. "Yeah. But it's not so bad. Where there's a villain there's always a hero." I smiled at her and she blushed. "At least that's what my father always says." She finished.

"Well," She pulled her hand away and placed both hands in her lap. "How about you? What was your growing up situation like?" She asked. 'Go on mention Bruce. I dare you.' I mentally growled at her before saying, "I lost my parents when I was young and then I became a ward to--"

"Here you are." Greg said, cutting me off before practically dropping my ice cream on the table. "I added a cherry on the house." Greg said, giving Kitty a sickening wink. She just rolled her eyes and started to lick the dripping ice cream off the cone as we watched Greg leave again. "What a creep." I said, narrowing my eyes in Greg's general direction. "Yeah, but at least I got a free cherry out of it." She said, plucking of the cherry the stem to eat it, and when it was gone she placed the stem on her tongue.

In less than ten seconds she had the stem tied and on her napkin. She sighed. "So," I looked at her. Astonished. "How's your ice cream?" She asked, swirling her tongue around the sides off the cone. "It's good." I said, hurrying a scoop into his mouth. She laughed and stood. "Come on, if we're going to go for that walk in the park, we'd better leave now." She said, waiting for me to stand up too.

When I did I pulled out his wallet to place the money on the table. "Alright. Let's blow this Popsicle stand." I said, smirking a little. "Pun intended." She rolled eyes eyes and started for the front.

"Bye Megan!" She call as we head towards the small park across the street. "I've got fifteen minutes." She said, checking my watch. "So lead on MacDuff." She took another lick of her ice cream that was almost gone at this point and I felt a little hot in my... Everywhere. "See something you like?" She asked as we started to walk the stone path of the park.

"Maybe." I said, giving a smirk. We stared at each other until Kitty said, "So, if you're going to make me 'your lady' as you put it, why don't you ask me a question, then I'll ask you one, and we'll go from there."

'Oh! Ask her about her school life!' Megan's voice popping into my head again.

"Alright, what was your school life like?" I asked. Kitty nearly choked on her ice cream. "Okay, well, I was home schooled up until ninth grade, spent practically half a year in school, moved and became home schooled again. And I've only ever stepped on a college campus for an art class I do for fun." She said nonchalantly. "What kind of art class?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Life Drawing." She said, licking a finger that had some cream on it making a nice popping noise when it left her lips. I made a strange face. "You mean you sit in a room and draw naked people?" She gave an innocent smile. "No." She took a long lick of her ice cream. "I'm a model." She said. All I could picture was her naked in various poses. 'Stop thinking with your little head Dick and focus!'

'I get it Meg. Stop butting into my head.'

'Fine!'

"But I've never been drawn naked." She said and I give a sigh, in relief. "Okay, my turn to ask a question." She took a bite out of her cone. "Besides being a man on the edge by day, what else do you do?"

"A man on the what?" I asked and she laughed. "A police officer." I blushed. "Oh, after work I usually just go home and work on some other case. It's actually been a while since I've done anything fun. What about you?" I said, pushing the conversation onto her.

"I usually just do that art class. And, like this weekend, I'll pick up the boys and we'll spend the weekend together." I tense up. "You have sons?" I asked and she started laughing. "God no! I take care of my brothers every other weekend for my father. They were at the party but I never introduced you to them. Tim's almost seventeen and Damian's ten."

‘TOLD YOU! IT’S RUBY! WHO ELSE WOULD CONSIDER TIM AND DAMIAN BROTHERS?!’ Megan’s voice blared in my head. "We'd better head back." Kitty said as she threw the last bit of my cone to the birds. "Let's go."

I follow her back to the Wayne building, watching her fiddle around with her hair. Her hair was so pretty. It was shoulder length and practically in sausage curls. "Hey." Kitty's voice breaks my train of thought. "If you're still not so busy, do you think you could help me with my filling. Unless you've got something better to do." She twirled the tip of her raven hair around her finger. 'Oh! Say yes!' I glared at Megan through my head. "Sure. I'm off work today anyways." I said to Kitty, opening the door for her. "Cool. You can take the papers I'm done with to the archives and when you come back we'll get started on the rest."

 

Ruby’s pov

I wiped away some sweat that had formed on my forehead. It was nearly closing and I just needed to get rid of this last bit of papers. As soon as Richard gets back I’ll get changed and leave for the night. I rose oil bath sounds so good right now. I groaned in yearning to finally be home. “I’m back.” Richard said. I nearly tackled him in trying to give him the last stack of papers. “Good. Take these! I’m leaving.” I said, dashing to the changing room down the hall. I quickly changed into sweats and a hoodie. When I stepped out I bumped into Richard. “I’m sorry, but where are you going in such a hurry?” He asked, still holding the papers that would haunt my nightmares. “It’s friday. I have to pick up the boys and get them home before I have to get to work.” I said, squeezing past him. “Oh no! You’re coming with me to file this and THEN you get to leave.” Richard said playfully, grabbing my hood. “Let go!” I say, slipping from his grasp. “Fine. Move your fat body. We have a mission!” I declare running to the elevator, dragging him behind me.

Taking out my special key I turned it and thus created an express elevator. “Hold on.” I say, gripping the side rail. “Hold on? Hold onto wa--” He was cut of my the sudden drop of the elevator. It slowed and I pulled a dizzy Richard to the archive room. Throwing open the door. I quickly filed the papers and pushed Richard back into the elevator, taking my key out. “Have a nice night Richard. You know where I am if you need to talk.” I said, pressing the ground floor for him. As for me, I hard cored parkoured the stairs to the parking garage.

“Finally.” I sighed as I put on my yellow kitty helmet and mounted Fury. “Time to get the boys.” I said, taking off towards Wayne Manor.


	5. Long Nights

“Hello my little ones! Your sister is back!” I declare as I open the doors to the manor. Loud footsteps could be heard as the two boys raced towards me. “KITTY!” They scream as they wrapped their arms around me. “Yes, yes. I know, I’m the best sister ever. Now get your things and dawn your steeds, for tonight we race to Bludhaven!” I declare handing each a helmet. They raced off to get their respected bikes as Alfred comes to meet me at the door. “They’re always so happy to see you Miss Ruby. How do you do it?” Alfred asks. I shrugged. “I just act like myself, they seem to like that side of me. Of course I do have to bring down the hammer every one and a while, but they still love me.” I gave a sigh. “tell Bruce I said hi will you?” I ask as I put on my helmet and get back on Fury.

“Boys are you ready?” I ask through our helmet coms. “Ready!” They both say. “Then let’s go!” I yell, revving off first. We take tight turns and cheaty routs to my apartment. “I win!” Damian cries as he pulls into the garage. “Last again?!” Tim cries. “Well that just means that you have to sleep on the pull out couch. What’s so bad about that?” I asked. “It’s a sucky pull out couch that’s what’s so bad.” He pouted. “You’re just jealous I get to skip out on morning dishes because I won!” Damian said. “But you’ll have to do Sunday afternoon dishes.” Tim pointed out. I sighed as we entered the elevator to get to the tenth floor. “Boys if you can’t stop with your bickering I’ll duck tape both of you to the pull out couch.” They gasped. “You wouldn’t!” Damian proclaimed. I unlocked my door. “Try me.” I say dangerously as I open my door.

“I’m going to take a shower and then I have to head to work. Foods in the fridge try not to burn down the house and no fighting. If I find out you fought I’ll start taking off appendages. That’s how tired I am.” I said as I took my change of clothes into the bathroom. I yawned as I got into my shower, deciding it’d be faster than a rose oil bath. I’d also forgotten to ask Alfred for the oil. My bad.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my body and hair, putting on new underwear, a black cocktail dress with strapped heels then I proceeded to blow dried my hair choosing to let it sit in curls for tonight. “I’m off. Play nice!” I called as I shut the door to my apartment, clutching my dufflebag that carried my Miss Kitty attire if I needed to change at all tonight.

Travis’ bar was only a block away so I prefered to walk on nights like this. The bell jingled as I entered the front door. The bar was simple in layout. A square bar with three taps, square tables and circular hightops, with six flat screens paid by yours truly. My position in the bar is to be the bouncer on the inside. We also have one posted on the outside, his name’s John, nice guy, and on slow nights I’m not here so it’s just John. But it’s Friday, meaning it’s one our fullest nights. So that means two things: Gropers and bar fights.

“Trav. I’ll have Whiskey on the rocks.” I say as I cross my legs as I sit at the bar stool. “As you wish Kitty.” He says, getting my drink ready. “Whiskey’s a little strong for such an elegant little thing like you dear.” A drunkard says. I swat away his hand that was resting on my leg. “I’ll have to ask that you don’t touch me, Sir.” I say sternly. “Hey, with what you’re wearing, you couldn’t have left the house thinking no one was gonna try and touch you, did ya?” He placed his hand back on my leg. “Look! I said--” I was cut off as the man was picked up by the collar. “The lady said stop.” I recognized the voice immediately.

“Jason, put the bastard down.” I said calmly. “Sure. Right after I teach him a lesson for touching my sister!” I sighed. “Jason, just throw him out, don’t cause a scene, please, for me.” I looked at him in the eyes. The ‘for me’ I knew would get him, it always did. “Fine,” she said with a blush. “but if you ever touch her again, I’ll make sure you’re unrecognizable.” He let the man go and I will admit it was very entertaining to watch him scurry out the door like a rat.

Jason sat next to me, still in his get up minus his red helmet. “So,” I started. “What’s your business in Bludhaven?” I asked. “I’m looking for Dick.” He said bluntly. I nearly choked on my own spit. “I’m sorry, but what makes you think he’s here?” I said, before thanking Travis for my drink. “This.” He said, setting down a picture of the man in blue I’d met at the Conservatory. “The symbol on his chest is the same symbol as the one on the pendent you gave Dick when you were kids.” He had a point, but if he was right then that means I’ve met Dick again... “So, why are you telling me this?” I ask, downing my drink think it was shot. Jason laughed. “Wow, you still can down those like there water, amazing.” I rolled my eyes.

“Flattery with get you in the hospital, Jason. You know, like last time?” I said, slightly glaring at him. He flinched. “Yeah, right. Well, I was hoping we could team up and try to find him together. Confronting him by myself could be really bad, but when you tell him who you are then maybe--”

“No Jason. I’ve sworn off manhandling.” I said bluntly. He scoffed. “You’re like a disney quoting, female version of Bruce. You know that right?” I puffed out my lip and narrowed my eyes. “I’m nothing like him. For one, I have a heart and free time for Tim and Damian. For two, I use my ness,” I gestured to my curves. “to get the information I need. No blood, unless they ask for it. But that costs extra.” I said with a wink. Jason blushed making me laugh. “You’re an idiot Jason.” I say, ruffling his hair.

“You call everyone an idiot.” He mumbles. “Aw, do you not feel special enough? Should I upgrad you being called ‘dumbass’?” I asked in fake sincerity. Jason huffed. “No, Idiot fits me just well, thank you.” I laughed. “Good.” Travis taps me on the shoulder. “Um, I hate to bother you, but...” He points to the TV above the bar. “Someone just broke into the Conservatory again. It might be the same person.” Tarvis said. I sighed. “Aunt Pam.” I groaned as I stood. “I’ll come with you.” Jason said. “No, someone needs to keep an eye on the inside of the bar while I’m gone. I’m trusting you Jason. So no leaving with a girl until after the bar’s closed. Got me?” I said sternly. He gave a look of a defeated puppy, but nodded.

I slip into the back and let my suit crawl and shift over my skin. I pull on my extras and climb out the back. “Ivy so owes me for having to save her again like this. I only have the antidote in epipen form and I only have one so she’d better comply.” I mutter as I fly across the sky. The little circle I’d left last time I was here was still there, however that glass that Mr. Blue had made was fixed. I scoffed. I guess they were so worried about his mess that they didn’t notice mine.

Sliding down on my whip, I land on a tree branch, then onto the floor. “Ivy? If you’re here tell me what you’re doing.” I say as I start to roam around. I took a big sniff but there was no fariman, just they faint scent of cologne. I smirk, it was a trap. I sigh and continue to walk about like I didn’t know what was going on. “Ivy I know we’ve had our differences but this is really stupid, playing hide and seek and all. It’s almost like you’re,” I pull out my throwing knifes. “not yourself!” I yell before throwing them. I hear a cry of pain and follow it till I find Mr. Blue. I crawl on top of him and rest my hands on his chest. “On the floor and with my knife in your shoulder, and you’re cut in so many places, tisk tisk Mr. Blue.” I lean down so our faces are nearly touching. “Did you miss me that much?” I ask but he only growls at me.

“My name isn’t Mr. Blue.” He spat. “It’s Nightwing.” I shrug. “Well, I’m Miss Kitty, and it just so happens that a friend of mine was just talking about you. Said you might me someone I used to know. Now I want to know,” I pull out another knife. “Is he correct?”

“I’ve got no real answer for you if I don’t know your friend's name.” He gave a smug grin and I frowned. “I thought this interrogation was going to be more fun.” I said with a sigh. “Pitty.” I stood and started to walk away. “Wait! What did you want to ask me?” He called. I smirked and walked back to the now standing man. “Why don’t you ask him. He goes by the name Red Hood.” I said before slamming our lips together. I let go as I felt him start to go limp. “Wh-what was that?” He asked. “I’d like to say I’d just that good of a kisser, but,” I pulled off my wax lip covering. “Tranquilizing wax lip coverings. Courtesy of my employers.” I laughed. “Goodnight little Nightwing.” I said before making my exit.

 

Richard’s pov

“Damnit!” I cried as I stiched myself together. “Computer. Pull up anything on a vigilante called ‘Miss Kitty’.” I call. “Yes sir.” I wait a moment. “Here’s what I’ve found on the vigilante called ‘Miss Kitty’.” The computer said. I slid over to see just who this girl was. “There’s not really anything on her except...” I trailed off as I read a headline on a news article. “Oh no, this is not good.” I groaned. ‘LAST RESORT: POLICE CALL IN LOCAL VIGILANTE TO INTERROGATE TWO-FACE!’ My head hit my table with a thud. Why had no one told me yet?

“Wow, you don’t look so good.” I jumped at Jason’s voice. “Little Kitty did a number on ya didn’t she?” I narrowed my eyes. “What are you doing here Jason, shouldn’t you be off trying to kill someone or something?” Jason had a smirk as he acted as if I’d just shot him. “Harsh words. Miss Kitty just said that you’d probably try to find me so I just saved us both the trouble and found you instead.” He sat in a near by chair and spun around in it like a child. “So what did she say about me?” He asked, almost like a kid talking to Santa.

“Just that you were a friend of her’s and that you wanted to know who I was, but you obviously already know who I am, so why tell her to ask?” Jason laughed. “Pushing the topic onto me know are we? Well then, it’s because I want her to know that you’re you.” I crossed my arms. “I don’t follow you.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Look, that picture you’ve got hidden in your nightstand at your place, it’s of you and that girl, Ruby right?” I tried to fight down my blush. “Yeah, what of it?” I asked. “Well, Miss Kitty’s got the same one in her desk in her place.” He leaned towards me. “Are you connecting any dots yet?” I groaned. “How do I know you’re not lying to me?” Jason rummaged around in his pocket till he took out a small picture frame from his parachute pants. “Here.” He said, scooting the chair closer and handing me the frame.

It was in fact the picture. “How do I know this isn’t just mine but in a different frame?” Jason groaned and flopped back in his chair. “God! Just run it for prints if you’re so suspicious!” He yelled. I narrowed my eyes and placed it under my scanner. “Match! Katharine R. Wayne.” The computer said as it brought up her profile. My eyes were wide. “Kitty.” I said in astonishment. “Yep, it’s Miss Kitty alright, I tol--”

“No, that’s Kitty, the one that works at the bar near the station and at Wayne Enterprises.” I put a hand on my forehead. “So they’re the same person, AND my ex-girlfriend. Lovely.”

“Wait, so you’re not, like, excited, or--” Jason rolled his hands as for me to elaborate. I sighed and stood. “I feel like I need some sleep and then MAYBE I’ll confront her tomorrow. Now go home Jason.” I turned off the computer and started to pack up my things. “Fine, but I still get bragging rights for having to TELL you it was her instead of you finding out on her own, oh great detective.” I scoffed. “I’ve only known her for a little over a week Jason, I would have found out if you’d given me more time.”

“Yeah, you’re head might have realized, but I don’t think your heart would have. Good night Dicky.” Jason said before exiting out the door. I sighed. “You’re probably right, Jas.” I mutter to myself as I grabbed the frame from the scanner. “I still don’t want to believe it.”


	6. T.M.I.

“Ruby?” Damian calls as I slip back into the house. Tim was passed out on the unfolded couch with Damian lying next to him. “Shhh.” I whisper. It always made me sad to see the boys like this. With me coming home after midnight and Tim having the worst singing voice, Damian always has to wait for me. “You forgot your tape again didn’t you?” I asked as I set my things down on my counter top. He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

He got up and hugged me, but my left side started to sting and I had to hold in a hiss. “Are you hurt?” Damian asked. I sighed. “Some prick set a trap for me and I irritated the burn from moving around so much while getting away.” Daiman pulled me to sit at the bar stool. I’d changed at the bar out of the dress by Jason’s persistence before he left. Currently wearing yoga pants and a tank top, I lifted my top to expose the burning scar left on me by that monster.

I flinched as Damian put a cold pack on it. “I know you always say you don’t want to talk about it, but how’d you get this?” Damian asked. “It’s a short story really. So trivial it hurts.” I looked at him with his wide eyes. “But if you must know, I was captured by the Joker himself. He repeatedly burned this one spot till I couldn’t feel the pain anymore. Then I nearly destroyed a city and the YJ team.” Damian narrowed his eyes. “Is that why you didn’t join the team when father asked you to?” He asked and I shook my head. “No. It’s just had to join a team where you could see your ex-boyfriend at almost every day. If he’s still even there that is.” I hissed again as Damian fully gave me the pack.

“That shouldn’t stop you from joining, and I bet if you asked, father would still accept you.” Damian says, not meeting my eyes. “Let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s get you to bed, alright?” I asked, standing and ushering Damian to my guest room. “So, what do you want?” I asked as I tuck him under the covers and sit next to the bed. "Could you sing me that song about that one tree?" Damian asked. If he'd asked anyone else they'd probably have no idea what he was talking about, but I did. So I began to sing.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead man called, out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Damain was out like a light and it made giggle. He just looked so cute and peaceful. "Goodnight my little devil." I whisper as I kiss his forehead.

Slipping out of the guest room and into my own, I changed into my pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

I was falling. I could feel the wind tousling my hair around as the world around me started to materialize. I wore a blue sundress where the straps tied around my neck and I was barefoot in a large field of orange tiger lilies. "Ruby!" A voice called out to me. "Dick?!" I called back. "Ruby!" It called again. I started to run blindly towards the voice. "Dick!" A strange kind of happiness surged through me. Hearing his voice again gave me chills. "Dick! I've finally found you!" I said as I come upon Dick. His back is to me but I know it's him. "Dick, I'm stronger now. We can finally be together again! I've forgiven you, Dick." I say with a smile.

"Together again?" Dick asks, almost in wonder. I nod but to my dismay, Dick starts to laugh. "Be with you? After how you treated me?!" He turns and grabs me by the neck. "And you're still not strong, you're still that scared little girl you were when you ran away all that time ago." I looked into Dick's soulless blue eyes. "You-you're lying! I'm not scared anymore!" I screamed as hard as I can with his hand clutching my throat. I shut my eyes, trying to get his hand off me, when a new voice makes me open them.

"If you're so strong then why did you run at the ball?" Dick was no longer in front of me. Instead it was Richard who had me by the throat. I tried to choke something out, but nothing but gasps came out. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Aw, cat got your tongue?" He asked cockily as he lowers me to the ground. "See how are you going to defeat Dick if he and I are the same person?" He asked. My eyes widened, and with him slowly loosening his grip on my throat I was able to ask, "What?"

Richard gave a dry laugh. "Oh please. Like you haven't noticed." He said and he was right. I HAD noticed the similarities between Dick and Richard. They were both funny, new Megan since the formation of the YJ team, they did have similar features, and they both could make my heart race a mile a second. "You're right." I said, now fully on the ground and no longer being choked. "I just don't want to believe it!" I cried as tears start to fall down my face. "Hey, don't cry." Richard said, wiping away my tears. "Now how about my kiss?" He asked, making me laugh. "Maybe in the real world Richard." I say before a bright light stirs me from my sleep.

"Ruby!" Tim yells, shaking me violently. "Ruby, please wake up!" Damian pipes in. My eyes slowly open. "What's with the rude awakening guys?" I ask as I sit up. "We came to wake you up, because we made you breakfast, but you were crying. We didn't know what to do." Damian said, looking at me like a foreign being. I touched my cheeks to confirm their clam. This means that this is the first time I've cried since mom's coma started.

"Don't worry about me boys." I said calmly, wiping away the tears from my face. "Just give me a moment to change and I'd love to have that breakfast you made me!" I declare, hopping out of bed and pushing the boys out of my room. Once the door shut my smile fell. “Damn. I thought I looked my door last night.” I muttered as I stripped off my nightwear. “Maybe the locks busted or something.” I add to myself, putting on my Miss Kitty suit. Tuning the locket, I set it to tights mode to get changed faster for when I met Two-Face later today, less hassle.

Quickly putting on a black tanktop and shorts, I stuffed my gloves and goggles into my purse and exited my room. “You sure you think she’s okay Tim?” Daiman asked. I paused for a moment. “Damian, we’ve seen her hold her own against Killer Croc. I think she’s fine.” TIm said with a stiffened laugh. “But we did break her lock because of her crying.” Damian said. At least that explains how they got in. “I’m just worried. I don’t want to lose her, she’s our sister.” Damian whispers. I clear my throat. “Wow, this looks so good, thanks you guys!” I declare, sitting next to Damian at the bar.

“You guys really didn’t have to do this, you know that right?” I ask as Tim passes me a fully loaded plate. “Well we noticed you had a meeting marked on your calendar so we thought we’d save you time by making breakfast and letting you sleep in.” Tim explained. I nodded with my mouth filled with food. I swallowed hard before saying, “Well, that’s always a big help. Thank you, however,” I look at my wall clock above Tim’s head. “I’ve gotta go, but when I get back we can go where ever you two want.” I kiss Damian’s head and zip up my boots. “Your Kitty boots? What kind of meeting are you going to?” Tim asked. I smiled slyly. “An interrogation meeting.” I say before slipping out the door.

This is why we have the bar so close to the Police Station. So I can walk to Travis’ bar, to change and track the police activity. I’ve even hacked into their network so I can scan for cases that peak my interest, but that’s not the reason I’m going to the station today. It’s because Two-Face said he’d only talk to me if he was going to be interrogated. I’ve made strong bonds with a lot of the criminals in both Gotham and Bludhaven, so this really didn’t come as too much of a surprise when he called needing a favor. The only trouble was that I hated the news. I liked the low profile I’d been given so far, but of course Two-Face had to go and ruin that for me.

Now changed in my Miss Kitty gear, with my bike and clothes hidden in an ally, I slowly walked towards the station. “There she is!” Someone screams and I flinch. Poperatzii, my favorite(sarcasm). “Miss Kitty! Why do you think you’ve been called in?” One woman asked. I stayed quiet. “Do you have personal relationship with Two-Face?” Another asked. I was on the first step of the station. “Perhaps are his lover?” That was the last thing I’d ever wanted to hear. “No, he’s just an associate of mine.” I said, pushing open the doors. I sighed and looked at the bustling station. Slowly slipping through people I made my way to the chief's office. Not even bothering to knock I open the unlocked door. There was no chief.

“Excuse me.” A voice says behind me. I turn to see a young blonde boy. “Their already waiting for you in the interrogation room.” He said nervously and I smirk. “Thanks, but do you think you could show me where that is? I’ve been a good girl so I’ve never been in here before.” I say in coy innocents. He tried to stutter something out, but it was a poor attempt. “Why don’t you just walk and I’ll follow.” I suggested. He nodded and started walking me towards the interrogation rooms. “Room three.” He said, and left. I slide open the door just as another police officer was yelling at Two-Face. “That’ll be enough yelling for now, I’ll take it from here.” I say, pushing past the shocked cop. Sitting across from Two-Face I say, “So Harvey. Let’s talk.”

 

Richard’s pov

“Mr. Grayson sir!” One our newest cadet yells. “What is it Charlie?” I ask, looking up from my paperwork. “Well, you asked for me to keep an eye out for that cat girl and she’s with Two-Face right now.” I stand and rush to the viewing side of Two-Face’s interrogation. “Has she started?” I asked, closing the door behind me. Almost the whole room was filled. “No, she just sat down.” Someone answered.

Looking in I saw her sitting with her legs propped up on the metal table. “Harvey, why did you call me? What exactly did you get yourself into?” She asked, removing her feet she stood. “I was robbing some banks using some unorthodox methods, sue me.” he said in disgust. “Really, then why jeopardize something so precious as,” She sat on the table and slowly unzipped the top of her suit, pulling out a picture. “your girlfriend.” She set the picture down and leaned in. “She’s real pretty, Harv. Mary right? And she’s blind? How’d that happen?” She asked, Harvey squirmed a bit at her comment. “You did it, for me.” She nodded. “Right. Why did I do it for you Harv?” She put their heads closer together. “Because I believed that you deserved love, so that’s why it really hurts me when,” She bashed his head on the table. “you go a jeopardize something so precious as your girl. She’s pregnant right? You want me to give her, her sight back so she and your child can see you locked up behind bars?” She said darkly.

“You know I don’t want that Ru-” She cut him off but bashing his face down again. “I’m sorry!” He cried out. Everyone was speechless. “You bet your ass you’re sorry. When you leave here you’re going to take that filthy money you’ve got hidden and raise the best child in the ducking world you got me?!” Two-Face nodded as blood flowed down his nose and head. She finally let go of his hair. zipping up her suit she stood. “There you go boys, he’ll answer any question about the bank robberies you’ve got.” She bowed and left the room.

I fought through the crowd of officers and out the door of the interrogation room, then out the front door, fighting through the news casters, but she was gone. I sighed and, when the news casters left, sat on the stations steps.

“Richard?” A voice shook me back to reality. “Richard are you okay?” Looking up I saw Kitty on a motorcycle in front of me, her helmet under her arm. “Kitty? What are you doing here?” I asked. “I was hoping to see that cool cat girl I saw on the news. Looks like I’m to late though.” She sighed. I laughed. She could always make me feel better. “Well, it’s almost noon and, to make up for you missing out on the action, it’d be my pleasure to take you to lunch.” I say, trying to sound normal. “Sure, I’ve got some time, but I’ve got to get back to the boys by two.” She says. “Cool, you can park your bike around back, I’ll wait here for you.” I said with a smile. She nods and heads back.

 

Ruby’s pov

Why did I say yes?! Damn him, even with weak charisma he can still make me weak in the legs. “So where to this time?” I ask, trying not to blush. “Well,” Richard stood, towering over me by at least a foot. “I was thinking, since you’re on pressed time, the diner two blocks down sounded perfect.” I shrugged. “Sure, but they’d better have chicken strips.” I say, starting to walk. “Chicken strips? Like off the kids menu? Aren’t you to old for that?” He teased. “Hey, you’re never to old for chicken strips. It’s a law.” I say in fake anger and crossing my arms. “Uh huh, and will you be needing a toy with that as well?” Richard asked. I scoffed. “You’re never to old for toys either.” Richard laughed. “Fine. You might have a point, but I highly doubt that they’ll even have toys there. Sorry if I got your hopes up, princess.”

“I am no princess. I’m just a strong willed girl who wants her chicken strips.” I say, pushing Richard’s shoulder. He pretended to stumble and gasped. “How could you?” He asked in mock shock. I simply shrugged. “Life’s a bitch, and so am I.” I said bluntly. Richard frowned. “You really shouldn’t say that about yourself.” I raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And why’s that?” I asked, I could see the diner from where we were. “Well, I think that you happen to NOT be a bitch, and that you’re a pleasure to be around.” I scoff. “Sure.” Before Richard could say anything else I opened the diner’s door and walked in.

“How many in your party miss?” The hostess asked. I held up two fingers. “Two please.” I said. The hostess nodded and motioned for Richard and I to follow her. She sat us down at a booth and asked if we knew what we wanted to drink. “Cherry Coke.” We said in unison. We both stared at eachother for a moment. The silence was bone crushing. I cleared my throat. “Um, I didn’t peg you for a Cherry Coke kinda guy.” I said, slightly laughing. He shook his head. “It’s grown on me. I wasn’t really keen on trying it, but my..... friend, Barbara, got me into it after much coxing.” I laughed. “You’re adorable, Richard.” I said. “I bet you tell all the guys that.” He said, leaning in slightly. My face heated slightly heated when I looked into his deep blue eyes. I started to twirl the edge of my hair. “Actually, to tell you the truth, I usually just call guys idiots. I don’t think I’ve called a guy adorable since I was thirteen.”

“Then I feel honored.” He said. “Here ya are darlin’s.” Our waitress said, putting our drinks down. “My name’s Meg and I’ll be your waitress for today.” She took out a pen and paper. “Do you know what you want or should I come back?” Richard and I looked at eachother for a moment. “Well,” I started. “I’d like an order of chicken strips with a side of fries, please.” Meg smiled and wrote my order. "White or dark meat?" She asked. I smirked for a moment. "White meat." I said, giving Richard a glance. “It’s healthier for you.” She nods. “And for you officer?” Richard thought for a minute. “I’ll have the Mega Melt as it comes with a side of fries.” There was a pause and I frowned. “Say please.” I hissed, kicking his leg lightly. “Right.” He looked at Meg. “Um, please.” Meg laughed. “Sure thing sugar.” She said before she left. I giggled. "You look so flushed. Are you alright?" Richard rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I’m a little out of my comfort zone. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date with a pretty girl. So I’m a little less than charming at the moment.”

“Me pretty huh?” I say, twirling my straw around the edges of my circular glass. “Usually it’s that I’m sexy, or something else of that nature.” I say with a laugh. “Then I guess you’ve been hanging around some real ignorant guys.” He said, propping his head on his knuck. I blush and open my mouth to answer when Meg comes back with our food. “Here you are dears. Enjoy.” She winks before leaving us alone again. It was pretty silent as we ate. I felt my phone buzz and looked at the text from Tim. ‘Get back ASAN!’ I nearly choked on my drink and stood. “Richard, this was fun, really fun but the boys need me and I’ve gotta get back fast.” I said as I grab all my things and drop a ten dollar bill on the table. “See you later, Dick.” I say kissing his cheek and leaving out the door. I quickly dialed Tim’s number. “Boys. Please be safe.” I mutter as I listen to the ringing.


	7. Join?

I sloppily parked my bike and sprinted up the stairs of the apartment complex. Tim hadn't answered his phone, making me worry even more. I skid to a stop in front of my door and force it open so fast and with so much pressure that I think I heard wood split a little. “Tim! Damian!” I call. I hear a crash coming from the guest room as Tim and Damian come rolling down the hall. When they hit the back of my couch Damian’s on top, choking Tim. “What’s going on?!” I shout. “He cheated!” Damian cried. Tim pushes Damian up and over the couch. “It’s not my fault I can remember the cheat codes!” Tim said, pointing to the TV. I look to see Call Of Duty Black Ops on the screen. My eyebrow twitched. I could feel my urge to rip the two boys apart growing. I clenched my hands into fists so hard that I left half moon nail imprints on my palms, and possibly drew blood.

“You’re telling me,” I stalked over to the boys. “that you took me away from a great date,” I grabbed their collars and split them apart. “with a great guy who didn’t just like me for my bra size,” I sent both flying back down the hall. “FOR YOUR STUPID VIDEO GAME?!” I scream. Both boys had landed on my bed so their landings had been soft, but they weren’t safe, not by a long shot. “You boys are in for a world of pain unless you can find a way to save yourselves.” I hissed, storming towards them. Tim opens his mouth to say something but I grab him in a headlock. “Run, Damian!” He chokes out. Damian starts to move but I catch him too. I sigh. “I think it’s time for the duck tape.” I say, walking back to the front room. “I’m so glad you kept the couch pulled out, that makes this so much easier.” I say placing them down and taking out the duck tape from the side table.

After about half an hour of taping, I finally get them both down. “You know, this always makes me feel better. Seeing you to bonding like this. You look like unhatched butterflies.” I tease as I stretch. “Now for the nagging rant about how you two should have stayed calm.” I look at Damian. “First, Damian, most of the blame for you current predicament falls to you. I know I let you let loose a little here, that’s why you have so many stuffed animals,” I muttered the last part. “But that does not mean you can act like you’re three. You were taught better than that.” I then turned to Tim. “And you mister, you are almost seventeen years old. Have some better manners. I told you no cheat codes when you play with Damian. You know he hates it.” I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. “I swear, both of you are so infuriating sometimes.” I stand and move towards the kitchen. “I love you both, but sometime the thought of killing you crosses my mind, I will not lie.” I say, filling a pot with water, then setting it down on the front burner on high. Then there was a knock on the door.

I open it with the chain lock still in place. “Hello?” I ask, but no one’s there. I roll my eyes and fully open the door. Looking down, there sat a slightly smaller than medium sized box. Taking it inside quickly I sit at the bar to open it. “What’s that?” Damian asks from the couch. I open it and laugh. Inside was the red dress, shoes, and jewelry mom had gotten me for my birthday at Star Labs. Also there was a picture frame with a picture of dad, mom, and I when we went to the aquarium. On the back was a post it that said, ‘Thought you’d want these ~Jason’ I smiled. “What’s in the box?” Damian calls again. “Just memories from a friend, nothing really important.” I say, going back to the pot in the kitchen. Pouring noodles into the pot I slowly stir. After a while I strain the pasta and separated into two bowls.

“No! You didn’t!” Tim cries. I smirk. “Sorry boys, but you should know by now that if you act poorly you get bland, mushy Orzo noodles. It builds the knowledge that you could get knocked off your little pedestals at anytime.” I say, shoving a spoon full in both their mouths. “Now eat fast. Because of you little stunt I get to go out for the recognisance mission I was going to do tomorrow but am doing now while you’re stuck thinking about how stupid fighting is.” They nodded silently and continued to eat the mush, soon turning it into a race, Tim won by a spoon full. “Good, have fun.” I said quickly changing and racing to the roof.

Feeling the breeze in my hair I check my tracker and smile. “I knew he couldn’t resist keeping my knife.” I said to myself. “Probably trying to find prints.” I scan over the city to see where the tracer would lead me. “And yet he didn’t even consider a tracker, silly boy.” I say before diving off the roof and onto another. “Maybe he’ll be there and I can get some good information out of him. Or maybe he did know about the tracker and is waiting for me, but then why not back track it to Travis or my apartment to find the others? Is he just waiting for me because he’s got a crush?” I shook my head. “No, that’d be stupid. Even if his intention was to seduce it’d fail. I have Richard after all.” Then something hit me and I skidded to a halt. “Dammit! I totally called Richard Dick! What if he takes it the wrong way and thinks I actually called him a dick?!” I shook my head again and started to move again. “No, I can’t think of that now. I have to focus on the task at hand.” I pick up speed as I saw that I was real close.

Coming to apartment complex I followed the tracker to the back of the building and to a blacked out window. I giggled a little at the small window. “Good thing that I can fit into tight places.” I say before sliding into the opening. Landing on my feet I look around. It looked a lot like the Batcave, with the two staircases at each end of a large computer that lead to where I stood on a thin strip walkway. It was dull and grey, like their was no life to this place. “How drab.” I say before jumping down into the large chair in front of the computer. “Let’s see what you’ve got on here.” I mutter, typing in some keys I quickly hacked the hard drive. Two folders came up. Work and Not Work. In pure curiosity I clicked the Not Work folder, thinking I’d find some dirty pictures and videos, but I was wrong. There were rows and rows of pictures and videos, yes, but they were of... my time at Star Labs. I randomly clicked on video. “Go on, blow out the candles Ruby!” I could hear mom say. I smiled and did as she said.

“Look at her Dick. She’s so happy.” I heard Wally whisper. He turned the camera to face himself. “I hope after watching this you’ll get that through your thick skull.” I stopped the tape and started looking through the pictures. All were of me. From my first day to my last. Every visit from Wally he'd take a video or picture, I thought it was just for fun, I had no idea he'd been given updates on me. "Dick is Nightwing and living in Bludhaven." I muttered to myself. "But what else have you been hiding Wonder Boy?" I ask, about to click the Work folder when I hear footsteps. Jumping to my feet, I quickly hide any trace that I’d been there and hide behind the computer. "Yes I know that, Miss M. You don't need to remind me." Dick said, I couldn't see his face but he sounded tired. "So what? Wait-- no, he'd never-- but she's-- okay okay, calm down, I'll be there soon, I just need to change." He paused. "Please don't say that. I don't need to hear that right now. Just keep things stable. I'll be there in like ten minutes. Right, bye." He hung up and I heard his footsteps grow closer. When he sat down my breath hitched in my throat. "Computer, suit please." He said. "Understood." A lifeless voice said. The computer started to move aside and there were only two options open to me. Get caught or find a new hiding place.

I choose the latter and forced myself out of my hiding place and up to the second story walkway. Making sure I hadn't been seen, I crawl back out the window and sigh. "That. Was horrid." I mutter to myself. Suddenly my phone buzzed. Seeing who it was I rolled my eyes. "Mushi mushi father." I say when I answer, starting back home. "Ruby." He sounded super serious, like Batman serious. "Ruby, I waited like you asked so I'll ask again. Will you join the Team? If you'd just like to meet everyone that's fine too, but I need to know now. No more waiting." He said sternly. I smirked. "I'd love to meet everyone. It'll be fun." I giggle. "Good. Then have the boys take you tomorrow. The sooner the better. And afterwards," he paused. "You should visit your mother." I nodded even if he couldn't see it. "I understand. Goodnight, father." I whisper the last part before slipping back into my room.

Retracting my suit I changed into my previous attire. Tying my hair up in a small ponytail, I finally untape the boys from the couch. “Hold still!” I demand, pulling on Tim’s bounds. “It’s like a bandaid. You just need to rip it off!” Tears were streaming down his face. “But it hurts!” He cried. I rolled my eyes and ripped off the last several strips. “There. Done.” I said. “I think you pulled off some leg hair.” Damian said, removing his own bounds with his pocket knife. “Shut it, Damian. You’re the one who got us tied up in the first place!” Tim shouted. It slapped the back of Tim’s head. “Don’t make me tape you again!” I said. “Also, dad said that you two need to take me to see you little club house.” I said, throwing out the used tape. “Really?” Damian asked excitedly. “Does that mean you’re joining us?!” I laughed. “Maybe. Only if the tour goes well. So,” I turn to the two boys. “It’s four thirty, and I’m hungry, who wants ice cream and a movie?” I ask. Both boys raise their hands. “Good, find a movie and I’ll get get the ice cream. Chop chop.” I clap my hands and the boys scramble for the remote and turn on Netflix.

I silently smile at them as I scoop the ice cream into the bowls. “SHAWSHANK IS ON HERE?! NO WAY!” Tim practically scream. I laugh, “You’d like to watch that?” Tim nods and Damian shrugs. “Well, it seems like a good watch, so let’s watch.” I say, sitting in between the two boys. When the movie ends, both are asleep and are draped over me. Tim on my shoulder and Damian snuggled in my lap. “I love you both.” I whisper before falling asleep myself.


	8. Join.

“B33-Catgirl.” The Zeta Tube said, as I walked into it. “Reauthorize: B33-Miss Kitty.” I say, adjusting my outfit. "Reauthorized." The lifeless voice said. “KITTY!” Megan yelled, tackling me in a tight hug. “I’m so happy you decided to come!” I pushed her off of me. “Good to see you too, Meg.” I said, dusting myself off as Damian and Tim walked out of the Zeta Tube. “Where to first? Perhaps the kitchen? I’m a little peckish myself.” I suggest. Megan’s face lights up. “I just made a batch of cookies! You can have one of those, unless Wally’s eaten them all?” I had to stop for a moment to comprehend her words. “Wally’s here?” I asked. “Well yeah, he’s be stuck here since we saved him from the Speedforce.” She said. like it was nothing. “I hadn’t even know he was gone.” I muttered as we walked into the kitchen.

“I’m fine!” Wally declared as we entered to room. He was laying on the couch with a foot propped on the table in front of him. Artemis was trying to get him up and off the couch, but to no avail. I smiled. "As lazy as ever I see." I said, placing my hands on my hips. I swear, his head whipped towards me so fast that he grew a second head for a moment. “Ruby?” He declared, falling off the couch trying to stand. I laughed and helped Artemis pick Wally back up. “You can’t call me Ruby here, Wally. Here, I’m Miss Kitty.” I said, sitting on the couch next to him. “So, where have you been and what have I missed with you not visiting anymore?” I asked, stretching my arms across the back and crossing my legs. “Well, Artemis and I are married and have a little speedster on the way.” He said. “Or archer.” Artemis interjected. “OR BOTH!” Wally said happily. I laughed. “Do you know if it’s gonna be a girl or boy yet?” I asked. “Well,” Wally grabbed Artemis’ hand that was on his shoulder. “we want it to be a surprise, but we have been thinking of names.”

“Yeah, they’ve come up with at least a notebook full of names.” Damian interjected. “Yeah, they even asked us for names.” Tim said. “Oh? And what names did you suggest?” Tim opened his mouth to answer when a certain magician walked into the room. I gritted my teeth together to stop me from ripping out her throat. “Oh. I wasn’t told we were getting a new recruit today.” She said, in almost a baby like voice. I forced a smile and stood. “I’m not a recrute, I’m just deciding weather I’d like to join or not. Red Robin and Robin are giving me tour.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Well if you ever need anything let me know.”

“Well, if you're willing, I’d like to spare with someone and you seem to be on my level. If you don’t mind.” I lied so easily it was almost scary, but she seemed to buy it by the smirk on her face. “I’d love to.” She said and we walked to the main training hall. The lights came on and we assumed our ready positions. “Ready Miss Magic?” I asked. “Ready!” She said lifting her arms. “Gnirb-” Before she could get one word out I whipped my whip around her throat and threw her into the air. Once in the air I sent a hard punch into her abdomen, sending her into the wall. “Maybe you’re not on my level.” I said half heartedly. “I mean with your spells, you’re a long range fighter. Can you even fight close range?” I could see the anger in her eyes at my last comment and I smiled. “Maybe you should work on that, yeah?” She growled and came at me with full force. I let her hit my stomach to show her that I didn’t move and felt no pain. The look on her face expressed fear and astonishment.

“What are you?” She asked. I scoffed and smirked. “A monster and your worst nightmare.” I took her arm in my hands and threw her into another wall. I was going to finish the fight once and for all when the voice of the computer said, “B01-Nightwing.” My eyes went wide a little and cursed under my breath. “What are you doing here?!” We asked in unison. “Little Boy Blue works at your playhouse and you didn’t tell me?” I asked, pointing at Tim and Damian. The stood up straight and looked away from me. “Don’t go pointing fingers! I bet you forced them to bring you here!” He declared, getting face to face with me. “ME? No. I was INVITED by BATMAN himself!” I shouted as I poked him in the chest. “That’s a lie!” He shouted back.

“No Nightwing. It’s the truth.” I jumped at hearing dad’s batman voice. “But Batman she’s-”

“Our newest member of the team, assuming she’s accepted my offer.” I could tell he was raising an eyebrow behind his mask. “Of course, I’d love to join.” I said with a giant smile on my face. I gave Nightwing a look. “As long as little birdy here doesn't tweet off to me.”


	9. JUST DO IT!

"I just don't know what to do with him!" I yell at mom. She was propped up in her hospital bed, her now shoulder length hair sprawled out on her pillow. I was laying on the rail of her bed with a scowl plastered on my face. "Oh don't look at me like that. This is different from you and dad. Dick's different. Dad wasn't a playboy like Dick is. Dad did what he had to for appearances, Dick does it for himself. Dad told me so, so... It's different!" I fell back into my chair in frustration. "And now I'm yelling at my unconscious mother." I sighed and hunched over. "Sorry mom. I've just been on edge because of this 'Is or Isn't Richard the Dick I knew from when I was younger?' thing, so sorry about my outburst." I looked over pale features. "Sometimes I wonder if you can even hear me. Like, if when you wake up, you'll wake up laughing at me because of all the stupid things I've said. I really miss you mom."

I stood up and stretched. "Well I'd better stay by my phone before Richard calls. Bye mom," I kissed her head. "Oh and I'm finally going to wear that red dress you got me. But I promise not to have too much fun in it." I winked and left the hospital.

 

Richard's pov

I rubbed my eyes from staring at my computer for God knows how long, trying to stay awake. The late night patrols didn’t help, and neither did the nervousness I felt with Miss Kitty joining the team. “Mr. Grayson, sir?” I looked up groggily at the officer next to me. When I just looked at him, not saying anything, he handed me a envelope. It was light pink and fastened with a red heart sticker. I gave the guy a questioning look but he just shrugged. Inside was a cream colored piece of paper. It read:

Hey,

It’s Kitty. We never exchanged numbers and the station said you didn’t want to be disturbed, so I went with the old fashioned letter method. Pretty smart right?

Anyways, enclosed it my number, call me when you get this so we can set up another date.

Sincerly,

Kitty =^.^=

 

I gave a small laugh. Kitty really was a strange girl. Sometimes she was serious and emotional but then, on the turn of a dime, she was bubbly and ready to do anything. I shook my head and called her number. She picked up at the second ring. “Hello?” She said. “Hey, it’s me, Richard. I just got your letter.” I answered. “Oh, right!” She declared. “I forgot, I even dropped it off, but I’m glad you got it.” There was a pause. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to go to a party with me." I could hear her breathing into the phone as she waited for my answer. "That sounds cool. When is it?" She giggled a little. “Well, it’s tomorrow, at six, but we could just meet at the station when you get off. Um, unless you want to meet at your apartment or mine, in case you need to change, because it is kinda a formal affair.”

“No, we can meet at the station, I’ll just change here.” I felt a hot lump form in my throat. “Great! I’ll see you then!” She said before hanging up. I laughed. “She can be so weird sometimes.” Before I could even put my phone back down onto the table, it rang. “Yes, what is it?” I answered in a bit of an agitated voice. “Glad you’re in a chipper mood.” Bruce said with a laugh. I yawned. “Yeah, well, you letting you-know-who join the you-know-what, kept me up almost all night.” I rubbed my left eye with my free hand. “I know you have a good reason for doing it, but I just can’t figure it out yet.” I sighed. “Anyways, I need to get to work, so talk fast.”

“Right. I was just checking up on you, and how you’re treating Katharine.” He made it sound like it was a simple sentence, but I knew Bruce, and he wouldn’t bring it up unless he a purpose to. “Bruce, what is Katharine to you?” Bruce coughed harshly. “Bruce, are you okay?” I asked. “I’m fine. I have to go.” And with that, he hung up. “Weird.” I muttered, setting the phone down and grabbing my coat. “Leaving so soon?” The chief asked. “Yeah, I need to meet with some friends. I’ll be in early to compensate though. Don’t worry.” The chief laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You’re young, but you work like an old man, sleep in for once.” I nodded and left the station.

“Recognized: B01-Nightwing.” The Zeta Tube’s feminine voice said. As I entered I adjusted my street clothes and sunglasses. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard a moan. “Wally! You’re gonna tear me apart!” Miss Kitty said. My breath hitched in my throat. Where they really.... and with Artemis pregnant...? “Yeah? How about you take some of this! And this and THIS!” Wally’s voice got increasingly louder. “NO! Don’t do that!” MK practically screamed. “Haha! Who’s your daddy!” Wally said. I felt a tap on my side. I looked to see Damian and Tim behind me. “What are they doing it there?” TIm asked. I shrugged. “I’ll find out.” Damian said, pushing past me and into the room. Tim and I waited for the scream from Damian, but it never came, so we too went into the room.

MK was laying on the counter with Wally doing a pitiful victory dance on the couch. “What were you two doing in here?” Tim asked, a distinct blush covering his face. MK sat up. “I’ll tell you what he was doing!” She pointed to Wall with her controller. “He was cheating!” I moved to see the television. In big red letters it said, ‘FATALITY’ and I did a mental face palm. “Don’t get your thong in a twist because you don’t know how to play Mortal Kombat.” Wally said with a triumphant smirk. MK growled. “I’ll have you know that I don’t wear thongs, I have more decency than that. AND if we had been playing Smash Bros you’d be the one with a thong in a twist!” She hopped off the counter about to leave, but she stopped at the door way. “I’m going to go play DDR. If anyone would like to try and beat me at that, you’re more than welcome to.” She chuckled darkly as she finally left.

Damian, Tim, and I let out a collective sigh. “Jeez. What’s wrong with you guys.” Wally asked as he resumed the game. “It sounded like you and MK were, well, ya know...” Tim trailed off and Damian rolled his eyes. “It sounded like you were putting your plug in her socket.” He said bluntly. I didn’t know if I wanted to yell at him for being so blunt or laugh at him for his metaphor. Wally chose to laugh. “Dude! Me and Kitty? That’s a riot! She’s already got a boyfriend and I don’t know what he’d do if I even touched her in any other way than a handshake.” He briefly looked to me then back to his game. “Besides, we were only playing the game because she’s super nervous for her date with him tomorrow.” Damian and Tim looked at one another and nodded. “Well, we’d better go check up on her then. Besides I do need that rematch for DDR.” Tim said with a shrug. I shrugged too. “I’ll come with, what’s the worst that could happen?” I said. Damian and Tim looked at on another. “Your funeral.” Damian said as we left Wally to his game.

Little to say, I did feel like a needed a doctor after one round against MK.


	10. The Hard To Get Girl Code!

Ruby’s pov

I hummed as I examined myself for the tenth time before giving a sigh of approval. "Wish me luck Jean." I said, rubbing my grey cat's fur. He'd just gotten back from his kitty retreat and he’s currently reacclimating on his kitty bed on the top of his scratch post tower. He meowed in annoyance. "Shh. I know." I laughed, giving him a pat on his head. "Bye Jean!" I called before shutting my door and skipping towards the station. I was thirty minutes early, but I could always wait for Richard to get ready.

“Um, hello, I’m here for Officer Richard.” I said, looking over the front desk. The female officer raised an eyebrow at me before she silently picked up the phone. “Sir, I have a girl here asking for Richard, is he in?” She waited listening for the person on the other end to reply. “Sure sir. I’ll tell her.” She hung up the phone and looked to me with a deadpanned face. “Officer Grayson is currently out on an emergency call. You can come back later or wait.” She gestured to the door or the wooden bench. I chose the wooden bench.

After thirty minute of waiting I started to play on my phone. Constantly being shushed by the girl at the desk. The Five Nights At Freddy’s mobile app was an intense game, not my fault they made it so scary.

When my phone died an hour later, I started to fall asleep. I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open but I just couldn’t...

 

Richard’s pov

I burst into the station. It was eight O’clock at night and I felt like the worst person in the world. It didn’t help that when I came in the first thing I saw was Kitty, sleeping on the bench. I sat next to her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes didn’t open but she groaned as she leaned towards me. “You’re late.” She muttered. I gave a small laugh. “Sorry, emergencies are emergencies, I got back as soon as I could.” She sighed and opened her eyes. “You owe me big time for this. You have no idea how many thugs came in trying to hit on me while you were gone.” She scooted so close to me that our legs touched. “I think I deserve a reward for waiting for so long.” She whispered and inch from my face.

I didn’t even answer, I just placed my hand behind her neck and made the space between us disappear. Kitty placed a hand on my leg to deepen the kiss, making me feel like I was on fire. When she pulled away, she laughed. “Was that a good enough kiss, Mr. Dick Grayson?” She said lazily. I looked at her a little shocked as she stood. “You’re just lucky that I respect my moal Shipoopi code.” She said with a laugh. “Goodbye Dick.” She said. Walking out of the station, I chased after her.

“WAIT!” I called out from the top of the steps, making her stop. The sound of thunder and rain drowning out some of my volume. “What?” She looked at me innocently and tilted her head from the bottom of the steps. “If-if you didn’t like me or-or whatever. Then why the kiss? You must have some explanation.” She laughed and turned fully to me, her hair becoming stringy and falling in her eyes. “Because, I’m Ruby Wayne. Daughter of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. And you,” she started to turn away. “Are not worth what I thought you would be.” I felt as if she’d run me through with a rusty knife. “Ruby...” I couldn’t even produce a sentence as I watched her walk down the wet sidewalk.

 

Ruby’s pov

As soon as I made it past the threshold of my door, I broke. Tears fell silently from my face. “He’s that bad, eh?” A voice said, breaking my from my episode. “I thought with all the girls he’s been with that he’d at least keep you overnight.” Jason said as he stuffed a handful of chips into his face. I stripped off my heels and tried to say something but instead a bunch of squeaky sobs came out. Jason sighed and came to meet me at the door. “He really did a number on you. Come here.” He said as he pulled me into a hug. “I swear I’ll kill him next time I see him.” Jason growled. I shook my head. “N-no.” I whipped away my tears. “He- I just wanted to make him feel how I did when I found out about him and magical curvă.” Jason whistled. “Romanian? When’d you learn that one?” I laughed. “How about I tell you after I change out of these wet clothes?”

“I could always help you with that.” Jason said playfully. I smacked his chest and wiggled out of his grasp. “Keep talking like that and I’ll just call dad and have you relocated.” I said, dropping my purse on the counter. “Oh no, I’m so scared that your dad will put me away... It’s so horrid.” He said sarcastically. “Seriously Ruby, I’m not your little brother. I’m a man now.” He said, puffing out his chest. I stood on my tip toes to ruffle his hair. “No, you’re still my little, overprotective, needs-approval-to-survive, brother.” He groaned as I went into my room to change. “You’re cruel, you know that right.” He said from outside my door. “Says the boy whose broken at least twenty of my bras within the time I’ve known him for his stupid sling shot antics?” I questioned as I slipped on my cotton, red nightgown. He groaned again. “They’re HUGE, how could I not want you use them?” I opened my door making him land on his back.

“Maybe because you have SOME human decency and respect towards yours sister?” I asked. He tilted his head. “Lacy granny panties? Really Ruby?” He asked. I blushed furiously and stepped on his chest and stomach. “YOU DIRTY PERVERT!” I screamed.

 

Richard’s pov

“And then she said something about a moral shipoopi code! I don’t even know what that means?” I explained everything from the kiss to the weird about to leave thing to Wally, Damian, and Tim for their advice on the whole thing. Damian and Tim started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” I asked angrily. “Well, a woman who'll kiss on the very first date Is usually a hussy.” Tim said. “And a woman who’ll kiss on the second time out is anything but fussy.” Damian said. “But the woman who waits ‘till the third time around, head in the clouds, feet on the ground!” Tim said before linking arms with Damian. “Shi-Poo-Pi! Shi-Poo-Pi! Shi-Poo-Pi! Shi-Poo-Pi! The girl who’s hard to get! Shi-Poo-Pi! Shi-Poo-Pi! Shi-Poo-Pi! But you can win her yet!” They sang together before falling from laughing so hard.

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on right now.” I said, looking at Wally who was just as confused as I was. “It’s-it’s from Ruby’s favorite non-Disney musical.” Tim said between pants. “Yeah. I never thought she’d take it so seriously.” Damian said. I face palmed. “I hate you both so much.” I said. “Aw don’t say that.” Damian said. “We both know that if it weren’t for your mistake, than you’d still have Ruby by your side. So technically, you’re just using us as targets for your own undiscovered self hate.” He said. I opened my mouth to speak when I shut it. “Sure, whatever. I’m going back to the station.”

“For what?” Wally asked. I didn’t answer because I knew he’d try and find a different way to the destination I was headed in.


	11. Tell the Truth

I spent my morning building the courage to actually go to her house. At around ten, I’d made it to her building, but was now contemplating whether or not I should even go up. “Come on. You’re acting like an awkward fourteen year old.” I muttered to myself as I looked at the ripped piece of paper with Ruby’s address on it. “Just go.” I muttered, starting to move my feet. My legs felt like led as the elevator carried me to her floor.

“Door B33, of course.” I said with a sigh. I knocked and stepped back waiting for her to open the door. “Coming!” A male voice said. “Yes?” Jason said as he answered the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “You!” I growled as I lunched at his throat. He fell back onto the carpet as I kicked the door shut. I landed one punch on him and I was about to wail him in the face when I heard Ruby’s voice. “As much as I love watching two guys wail on each other first thing in the morning, I’d love it if both of you could just wait till AFTER I’ve had breakfast.” She said with a yawn. I got off Jason and stood there awkwardly. She took a long sip of her coffee. “Jason, you probably have a concussion, go lay down in the guest room, ‘kay?” He nodded and left for a back room.

“So what brings you here Mr. Blue?” She asked, pouring another cup of coffee and placing it on the other side of the bar. I took it in my cold hands and sat down. “I just- I just wanted to clear things up from last night. Maybe-” I cut myself off. “Maybe what?” She asked, leaning in. Her white robe was loose enough to allow me to see some of her cleavage. “Maybe, we could start over?” I asked, looking away from her as I sipped my coffee. “Hm, I think I could do that, I mean, only because I did have fun with you on all of those dates.” She muttered the last part. “Well, I’m free now, we could go somewhere and just, talk.” I suggested. “Sure, but it’ll have to be at my bar. I’m working today.” She said smoothly. I nodded. “Cool. I’m going to change, and I’ll get you something to wear. You’ll need it with today’s theme.” She said before walking into, what I assume is, her room.

 

Ruby’s pov

“Why do you even own this?” Dick asked me as I handed him the white shirt, tie, and slacks. “Just in case something like this happened obviously.” I said, tying his tie. I knew he could tie it himself, but it was my only excuse to be close to him in my current attire. I pressed up against his chest for a moment as I finished his tie. “There.” I said, dusting off his shoulders. “Is that tight enough?” I asked. He nodded. “Good, now let's go, I’m already late as it is.” I muttered, faking a bit of aggravation in my voice. "Right then." He held out his arm and I took it. I wanted to walk, but Dick had insisted that we take his car, just in case he said. Ha!, Just in case he needs a quick escape I bet.

“Ah, Kitty! I’m so glad you made it!” Travis said from behind the bar. “It’s good to see you too. This my friend, Dick. Make sure women stay away from him while I’m gone. And give him a shot of the Tongue Tingler.” I said before heading to the bathroom. “Stay strong Ruby, all you need to do is get him to drink the drink then you drink from it and then we go back to the apartment. No problem right?” I sigh. “I hate myself.” I muttered before exiting the bathroom and sitting next to Dick at the bar. The blue drink already half gone. “Wow, I’m gone for about three minutes and you’ve already almost downed your drink.” I giggle. “Can I have a sip?” I ask, he nods and I take my sip, knowing the effects it would have on me in the coming hour. “Dick, how’s about we dance. Just for a bit. I’ll let you finish your drink first though.” I say, he nods and downs his drink before grabbing me by my waist and placing me on the dancefloor.

We danced silently and he did look me in the eye, and I kept mine of the clock. “Dick, I’m not feeling well, can we go home now?” I ask pulling Dick out of the bar and into his car. On the drive to my apartment we still didn’t speak. It wasn’t until we were inside my apartment did I attempt to see if the drink had worked. “Dick do I look good?” I asked leaning on my bar. “Honestly it was hard for me not to look at you.” He says, then quickly covers his mouth. “Why did I just say that?” He asks. I felt my lips start to move with out thinking. “We both took a drink from a cup filled with truth serum.”

“Why would you do that?” Dick asked angrily. “Because we need to be honest with eachother, Dick. If you’re so keen on getting me back we need to start with a clean, fresh slate.” I stood and pushed him to the couch and sat beside him. “So. We’ll go back and forth. You can ask first.” I sat silently as he thought. “Did you know I was... me the entire time on the first few dates?”

“No. Well, yes, but I didn’t want to believe Richard could be Dick.” I look into his eyes. “Why did you kiss that girl on New Years.”

“Because she kissed me first, and I thought you’d never find out. What happened after you left?”

“You should know that, Wally sent you all of those videos and such.” Dick blushed harshly. “So, you found those?”

“Of course I did. That counted as you question by the way. So,” I leaned in. “Did you know, I was me?”

“It was the same with me. I didn’t really know till I was told. Why did you kiss me?” I tried to give a lie but it hurt to. “Because I missed it, that feeling.”

“What feeling?” He scooted closer. The serum did just make you answer ture, it also made you body act true as well. “The feeling of you holding me and kissing me. Making me feel.... safe.” I whisper. “Why did you kiss me back?” I ask defensively. "Because I wanted to be with you. I mean I still do. If you'll let me." His lips brushed dangerously close to mine. "Then kiss me. What's stopping you?"

"I can't help but think that if a start I might not be able to stop." My eye were locked onto his as I uttered the words, "Then don't."


	12. RED ALERT! WE HAVE A LEMON!

Now, I'm not really good at lemons, but I really tried with this one, so.... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Also, if you don't like lemons, don't hate on me. 'Kay thanks bye!

How our simple honestly talk turned into a sensual make out session I’m not sure, but it did. With Dick over me as I was sprawled onto the couch, and his lips on mine, my mind went blank. "You sure you want to do this?" Dick asks as he runs a hand up my leg. I give a whimper and nod. He smirks and plunges into another kiss. He brings my legs up to wrap around his waist and lifts me off the couch. "Dick?" I look at his smirk curiously. "Don't get me wrong, I can only imagine how hot you'd look pressed against you terrace windows, but," he kissed my nose with a sigh. "that can be saved for a different time." He chuckles at my blush as he takes me to my room.

"You can be such a tease." I pout as he lies me on my queen sized bed. "You have no idea." He chuckles gripping my breasts through my dress. I wasn't wearing a bra so I could really feel his hands massaging them. "Just take it off." I say through my teeth. "Hm, so impatient." Dick sighs before reaching behind me to undo the ties keeping my dress on. I smirk as I rolled us over so I was on top. His eyes widened as the top of my dress fell, exposing my chest to him. "You look worried." I tease, slowly popping the buttons of his shirt off. "Don't tell me you've never been with a girl before, I'd find it highly unlikely," I lean down pressing my bare chest to his. "Mr. Grayson." I whisper next to his ear. "I've been with girls but technically I'm still a-" he cut himself off, biting his lip. "A virgin?" He nods. I smile wickedly. "Good, that means we're in the same boat then." I giggle at his mildly shocked face. "But you're-" he cut himself off again as I continue to rid him of his jacket, shirt, but leaving the tie on. "I'm what? Pretty? Sexy? Daughter of a rich man? Please Mr. Grayson, I've been holding out just for this- for you. I'll have you know you've always been my end goal." I state factually.

When it came time to taking off his belt and pants, he flips us and my eyes widen at the look of smug dominance he has on his gorgeous face. "Dick?" I question, trying to pry my wrists from his tight grip. "Oh? What happened to Mr. Grayson?" He whispers huskily in my ear before latching onto my neck. I groan as he nips and sucks, it doesn't hurt, I'd felt worse, but it did make me feel something. "Mr. Grayson." I moan out as he finds a soft spot on my skin. In return, I brush my knee against his growing erection, making him growl. "Do that again and you might not like what happens." He growls. "Oh, but I'm such a curious kitty." I moan and stroke the tent in his pants again. His pupils dilate he forcefully grabs my breast and bites my neck.

He trails kisses down my neck to my chest, playing with my nipples and then he slides his tongue down my abdomen before stopping of what remains of my dress. "Wait, Dick-" I cut myself off. "Mr. Grayson, what about my-" this time he cut me off. "I don't care about that." He says, taking my dress off fully and I close my eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction to my brand. "Besides," I bit my lip and grip the pillow behind my head as his fingers ghost over the red flesh. "I'm partially responsible for this." My eyes snap open. "But that's not true." I say looking down at him. He crawls back over me and cups my face while caressing my burn. "But if I'd just been faster-" I could see the pain in his eyes, so I acted on an impulse and kissed him.

"Don't say that Dick. I was young and mildly full of myself." I say with a shrug. "Now are you going to take me or not?" Dick smirks and traces his hands down my hips to my panties. "Blue's a good color for you." He teases, rubbing me through the thin material. "Dick, please, no teasing." I beg, gripping the pillow again. "Its Mr. Grayson tonight. Call me anything else and I'll make you wait longer. Understand?" His voice was dark and sultry, making me shiver. "Yes." I manage to squeak out. "Yes what?" He sexily growled, pushing on my clit. "Yes, Mr. Grayson!" I cry out. He chuckles. "Now tell me how badly you want this." He say, licking the shell of my ear. "Oh! Please Mr. Grayson! I need you to finger me! Please!" I felt him smirk on my neck. "Of course." He slips his hand under my panties and in between my folds. "Damn, your pussy is so tight." He says. I moan. "Don't say that." I plead as I try to close my legs.

"Don't close your legs on me." Dick demands. "But Dick, I-" I was cut off by his hands gripping my breasts harshly. “What did I say?” I didn’t know why, really, but I really found this side of Dick very sexy. He wasn’t pulling stupid swave movies. He was rough, but conscious of things I liked. “So,” He slowly started to grind against me. “How do you want it when I finally give it to you?” It was in this moment that I realized Dick wasn’t a dog, he was more like a wolf. Looking for every weak spot I possessed and ravishing it. "I-" I grip his head and bring it to my chest as I moan out. "I want it in every way possible!" I cry out. “Good.” He says.

Within moments the only thing separating me and him was air. “Ruby, this might-” I cut him off as I force his penis into me. His eyes go wide when I cry out in strict pleasure. “Dick, go faster, ram it into me, please!” I practically scream. He complies after the dumbfounded look leaves his face. I cycle between gripping his hair, clawing his back and clawing his chest. “You feel so good, Doll.” Dick moans out, a small blush covering his face. He kisses my forehead before demanding, “Say my name.” His voice is ragged from his hard breathing but I can clearly hear what he says, but I don’t comply right away.

He bites my shoulder and I moan. “Say. My. Name.” He growls. I give in as his pace slows, as he waits for my words. “D-Dick!” I moan lowly, but his pace is still so agonizingly slow. I groan in frustration as he laughs darkly, liking the shell of my ear, then whispering. “You’re gonna need to be louder than that kitten. I want you to scream my name, my full name, so loud that everyone can hear you. And only when I think you’re loud enough will I let you come.” His words alone could have sent me over the edge, but I held it in. He would have been less merciful otherwise.

“Richard.” I say at my normal speaking voice. His pace gets a little faster. “What was that Darling? I can’t hear you.”

“Richard!” I buck my hips into him. “You know I don’t think you really want this, do you?” I gripped my nails so deeping into his back that I think I drew blood. “RICHARD! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO FUCK ME RIGHT NOW I WILL CASTRATE YOU!” I scream. He smirks and resumes his beautifully, inhuman speed. We both come not long after.

He collapses next to me and I snuggle into his neck and arms. “You really live up to your nickname, Dick.” I giggle before completely falling asleep in his arms.


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N~ Sorry that I’ve been gone for so long. I’ve been working on other things. But I hope I can roll out more chapters soon!)  
> (Forever your favorite Author,)  
> (MadamRussia)  
> (PS: Comments and likes are much loved here)

Richard’s POV  
As light streams into the room I stretch and yawn, feeling over the bed, only to find the other side of it to be cold. “Ruby?” I call out groggily, trying to remember what happened last night and where I was. However, the lack of clothing on my person gave me a rough idea.  
Pulling my briefs and slacks back on I started towards the kitchen to find Ruby making breakfast. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sigh. Her bathrobe is soft against my fingers and the smell of her strawberry shampoo fills my nose. “Good morning, Lovely.” I mutter against her neck. “Mmm, good morning to you to. How’d you sleep?” She asks, returning to her cooking. “Well, it was good, until I woke up to find that you weren’t there.” There was a pause. “Was it good? Your first time? Granted, I would have liked it to have been more romantic, but we can do that later.” She laughs. “I don’t know how it was. It didn’t hurt, I guess that’s what happens when almost all your nerves have been numbed but, otherwise, I guess it was good.”  
I turn her around and place her on the counter top. “You guess?” Iask. “Does that mean we need to have a round two?” I whisper on her lips. She doesn’t answer, she just crashes her lips onto mine. I run my hands up from her waist to her breast line. I was about to slide her robe off when I heard a door open and close. “Good God, you two are like bunnies.” Jason’s groggy voice says as he looks at us, running his fingers through his hair. “Rabid bunnies, I swear.” He yawns. Ruby quickly tightens her robe and hops off the counter top and takes the eggs she was cooking off the stove. “Jason, what are you even doing here?” She asks, face pure red and eyes darting everywhere. Jason just shrugged.  
“Your boyfriend hit me in the head, remember? So I crashed in your guest room, only to be awoken by you two having a grand ol’ time.” He smirks. “So, have you castrated Mr. Grayson yet?” He says, stealing a piece of bacon from Ruby’s plate. Ruby’s face was the color of a cherry now. “Jason! Get out!” She bome rushed him and sent him flying out the open terrace window. “I swear I’m going to kill that boy on day.” Ruby growled. Pushing back some fallen hair she gave me a plate to fill as she went to sit down.  
We sat in silence until Ruby sighed. “I’m really sorry Dick. That was so embarrassing.” She says softly. I grip her hand. “Hey, it’s okay. It was actually pretty funny to watch you get all flustered. You’re usually so calm.” I kiss her nose as I sit next to her. “Do you have work today?” I ask, taking a bite of toast. “Yeah,” she sighs. “I have to pick up the boys from dad’s and take them to the Enterprise building to show them what they’ll inherit as sons.” She laughs. “It’s funny to think that you’re one of...” Her eyes go wide and she stands on her feet, her face burning red. “Oh my God.” She mutters. “You're my brother. You’re technically my brother.” She starts to pace back and forth. “Oh my God I just had s-s-”  
“Sex?” I put in, standing with a sigh. Grabbing Ruby in a hug, I stop her from pacing. “Ruby.” I whisper in her ear, making her shiver. “I’ve been disowned.” I told her. She croaks out a, ‘what?’ And pulls away just enough to look at my face. “What are you talking about. You’re his son.” I shake my head. “Not in the legal sense. I was only his ward and when I left Robin behind, the papers were finalized and I was not longer even remotely related to him.” I grip her arms tighter. “Ruby we don’t even have to same last name, at least not right now.” I mutter that last part but she seemed to have still heard it because she laughed. “Is that your way of a proposal?” I shrug. “More of a testing the waters to see if you’re interested type thing.” She looked at me with her large, green eyes, and then she looked down at my lips and then back at me and I couldn’t help but smirk. “I love you Ruby.” I say, before dipping down and giving her a searing kiss.  
“I love you too.” She says when we break for air. “I need to get dressed.” She says trying to pull away but I hold onto her tighter. “No.” I say, pushing her onto the couch. She laughs. “Richard Grayson. You get off of me. I have to get the boys.” I kiss down her neck making her squerm. “I hate to tell you this my dear, but you’re mine.” I lean down to her ear. “For the whole day.” I bite the shell of her ear and she gives a small moan. “The things I’ll do to-” I was cut off by the small phone that was on the coffee table. I fall on top of her as she answers her phone. “Hello?” She asks into the phone. “Tell them that you’re too busy, because your loving boyfriend is spending the day with you.” She brought her finger to her lips to shush me.  
“Sorry dad, I won’t be able to get the boys today. I’m hanging out with an old friend and-” She freezes up. “How’d you-” Her face got redder with each passing second. “Yeah, he’s here now. But I-” She sighs and composes herself. “Dad I’m not a kid anymore. I’m over the legal age and I love him.” She looks at me and runs her fingers through my hair. “If you don’t approve, there’s not much you can do to stop me. I’ll see you later.” With that she hung up. “Looks like we will have to report to duty at the cave later. I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when we tell them about us.” She brushes some hair out of my face and sighs. “But I need to get dressed first. No, shower first.” She gave me a seductive smile. “Care to join me?”


	14. Mission Begins

“Did you remember to call Jason, ya know, to make sure the fall didn’t kill him?” I ask, looking over at Dick as we slip into our suits. “Yeah. He’s fine, but he was the one who called Bruce.” Dick says as he puts on his mask. “I’m gonna have to kill that boy.” I say slipping on my boots. “No you’re not.” He says, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. “At least, not without me.” I giggle and pull away from him. “Come on Bird Brain. We need to get to work. We're already running late.” Dick smirks. “And who's fault is that?”  
“Your’s because you just couldn't stop in the shower.” I throw my head back and close my eyes as I lean on the door. “Yes. Yes! Yes my kitten! Lick it all up!” When I open my eyes Dick is less than an inch away from my face. “Well, I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, it sounds like you need another punishment.” I laugh. “I haven't felt pain since I was fourteen years old. Anything you dish out will feel like a tickle.” I poke his nose as I slide away from him and he gives chase. We jump from roof to roof, laughing all the way as he struggles to catch me. Always so close and yet so far. “To slow!” I call behind be as I land at one of the entrances to the HQ. I hold my head from the mild dizziness I acquired from my landing.  
“Are you okay?” Dick asks, reaching out to me. “I'm fine, guess I went to fast.” I give him a smile and we enter the cave. “Kitty!” Megan says, running to give me a hug. “Hello!” She yells. “Ah, not so loud please?” I tell her. “Right. Come on. We're going to our new conference room.” Megan released me and floats towards a large black door. “This way.” She fazed though the wall and Dick opened to door for me. In front of us was a large wooden table with the rest of the team in the seats and Batman was at the head of the table. We take the last two seats and Batman begins his debriefing.  
“There have been a lot of armored cars being stolen recently and we've tracked all of them here,” he clicks a button and a holographic map pops up in the middle of the table. “To Slap Happy Carnival.” It looked run down and just overall, really sad. “You'll be going in sections to canvase the area, any movement should be directed to me.” Batman says. “Section one will be Kid And Zatanna, section two is Superboy and Miss Martian, section three will be Red Robin and Nightwing, and lastly, section four will be Miss Kitty and Robin. Artemis is on maternity leave, so she won't be joining us. You all ship out tonight at sixteen hundred hours. Do what you need before then. Dismissed.” Everyone stands and begins to filter out. “Well, I guess we can't spend a whole day together, but six hours isn't so bad.” Dick says. “Yeah.” I say, giving a good stretch. I groan and suddenly find myself in a large guest room. “Dick, what are you doing?” I ask as he locks the door. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now. All those squeaks and moans you made when you yawned and stretched, you drove me nearly mad.”  
He stalked towards me until the back of my knees hit the front of the bed. “Are you really this wanting after we just did it last night? It hasn't even been twenty-four hours.” I tease. “It's your fault. Your suit is your first offense. Those noises are your second. What else were you expecting?” He as me by the waist as he grazes his lips against mine. “I thought you could wait, but obviously you can't. So. What does the big, bad wolf want?” He moans in the back of his throat. “Name calling, third offense. Now you've done it.” He pushes me back onto the bed. I giggle as he struggles to take just his shirt off.  
I casually turn my necklace, baring myself to him. I didn't even think of wearing underwear today. He growls. “God, you didn’t have underwear on the whole time?” I nod. “That so fucking hot.” His voice was raspy before he latches onto my neck. I run my hand up the shirt of his uniform and help him get that off, then came his pants. “D-Dick! I-I w-want, t-to- Ahh!” I gasp as he rubs around my mound of nerves. “What do you want Kitten, you can tell me.” He says with a smirk. “I-you- Ahh!” I grab onto his shoulders and flip us so I'm on top. “You ass.” I say though gritted teeth. “I was thinking of maybe giving you a BJ but maybe you don't deserve it, I mean, you are being a jerk after all.” I say, grinding on his erection. “O-oh! If you had just used your words, I would have been happy to let you.” He moans.  
“To late. Instead, if you don't make me cum first, I leave you here and you don't get to penetrate me. For a week.” I say dangerously. “Y-yes, o-okay!” He throws his head back. I stand and he whimpers from the loss of my heat on his crotch. His face relaxed and his eyes opened with an evil glint. “That wasn't very nice Kitty.” He says. I shrug. “You started it.” The side of his mouth twists up. “Yeah, and I'm going to end it. I hope you don't break the headboard.” He winks and grabs my hips roughly, bringing them to his face.  
He dives in like a wolf in heat and I really do anything but moan and hold onto the headboard for dear life. “D-Dick!” I cry out. He moans in response. “R-Richard! R-Richard!” I buck into his face before practically squirting onto his face. “Wh-what was that?” I ask, watching him lick the rest of me off his face. “That would be how a real man treats his lady.” He chuckles and flips us so he's back on top. “Ruby. I don't think I can wait for you to give me a BJ. I want you now.” I gulp and nod. “Alright, Richard.” We share a passionate kiss before he slam into my core. Dick has to cover my mouth so I don't scream from ecstasy.  
“As much as I love your screams, and trust me, I do. I don't think you want the Big Bad Bat hearing you.” Dick teases me. My eyes go wide at his smirk. What if dad was right outside?! What would I do?! “D-Dick, what if he really is out there?” I ask, almost terrified. “Hey, focus on me right now. I'm the only thing you should be thinking about. Of course, you might not be thinking of anything in a moment.” He chuckles and shoves himself back into me. I try to keep myself quiet but it feel so good. And it doesn't help that Dick is whispering such sweet and lewd things in my ear.  
“God, you feel so good. No matter how many times I enter you, you're always so tight. Like our first time all over again.” He says. I want to tell him that our first time had been a lot more talking and very rocky, but I could speak from how hard he was pounding into me. “Do you want me to cum inside of you, Princess?” He asks. I don't even think, I just nod. “Perfect.” He grits his teeth and starts to rub my clit. I bite his shoulder, trying to not moan out. I cum all over his pelvic bone and he follows soon after.  
“Ah, don't ever change Kitten. That was amazing.” He pulls me close as he falls in his side. “Hm, tell me about it, Stud.” I giggle, curling myself into his chest. “I think you just about knocked the wind right outta me.” I say, closing my eyes and laying my head onto Dick’s chest. “Well, if there's anything you ever need to scratch off your sexcapade list. Let me know.” He says, stroking the top of my head. “I made a list.” I note nonchalantly. “You what?” Dick chuckles. “When I was about sixteen Megan, Artemis, and I came together to play truth or dare. I chose dare and had to write all my kinks on a piece of paper. I still have it, but now it's on my tablet note pad instead of on an old piece of paper.  
I look up at Dick’s face and his face exuberates confidence but his eyes were full of deadly curiosity. “And I can see this list?” He asks. I giggle as I drap my arms around his neck. “I don't know. Do you deserve too?” I ask. “I think I'm entitled to it, all things considered.” He tries to pull me closer but I manage to wiggle out of his strong arms. “Not now Bird Brain. We have to get ready for the mission. Remember?” I tease as I set my necklace to suit mode. “Aw, but what about cuddles?” He says from the bed. I turn to continue getting dressed when I feel his arms snake around my waist. “You know, I could go another round, given the proper stimulation.” He says. I giggle. “You're crazy, we don't have time for another round.” I pull on my boots and pull out of his grip. “Come on Little Birdy. Dress quickly and I might give you a little something.” I wink and exit the room, belt and gloves in hand.  
“Seems you've been keeping yourself busy.” A deep voice says. I jump. “Jesus of plus sign! Don't scare me like that!” I yell. I turn to glare at my father. “You could have given me a heart attack.” I say, mimicking his closed off stance. “That's not the real issue here, now is it?” It's clearly a statement, but I'd hope he'd know that commands don't bode well for me in conversations like this. “Oh, then what is the issue? Did we disturb you? Sorry you had to hear what it really sounds like to be loved. Wait, I bet you've been using your status to get all the girls you'd ever want, ya know, since mom’s still in her coma.” I was suddenly gripped around my throat.  
“Don't you dare talk to me like that! I will have you know that I visit your mother every chance I can. You caused this and I have to pay the price for it.” He lets me go and I go into a coughing fit. “If you are going to be so obvious in you sexual activities, please tell me you're using protection.” He says a bit quieter. I smirk. “Why would I do that? I can't get pregnant, remember? The burns were so close to my uterus that it permanently damaged it.” I rub my sore neck. “No, the doctors said it was a one in a billion chance of you getting pregnant. You could still have a child, Ruby.” At the name my mother had given me, I froze.  
“Yeah, whatever. I'll be careful next time if it'll make you feel better.” I say, pushing passed him. “See you later.”


End file.
